Carpe diem
by ReneesmeCC
Summary: ¿Atracción o amor? Edward y Bella son mejores amigos, algo pasara y a partir de ello su vida cambiara. Para bien o para mal, nadie lo sabe. Solo... aprovecharán el momento.Todos humanos
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Twilight le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Hola ! Aquí les dejo un poquito de mi, espero les guste.**

**Quiero agradecer muy muy especialmente a****_ Ivis Martinez_**** por betear esta historia.**

******Importante: La historia es mía ha sido registrada en Safe Creative, por lo cual queda totalmente prohibida su copia o publicación sin mi ****consentimiento.**  


**.**

**Carpe Diem.**

Capítulo 1.

.

Estaba sentada fuera del instituto, esperando a que tocara el timbre para ingresar a clases. Los chicos todavía no llegaban.

Me llamo Isabella Swan, pero prefiero que me llamen Bella. Hace tres años que vivo en Seattle, me mudé de Forks, Washington, cuando tenía 14 años. Charlie, mi padre había pedido un pase aquí, él es jefe de policía y mi madre Reneé maestra de parvulario. Al principio dejar el instituto, mis amigos, mi casa, no me gustaba, pero cuando llegué aquí e hice nuevos amigos, no importó tanto.

— ¡Bella! —Chillaron, más bien chilló Alice. Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no la vi llegar.

Ella fue la primera que se me acercó cuando yo llegué aquí, nos hicimos amigas en segundos. Alice tiene una personalidad única, es divertida, muy hiperactiva y ama ir de compras.

— Hola, Alice. ¿Dónde están los chicos? —Pregunté.

Por los chicos me refería a Edward, mellizo de Alice y mi mejor amigo; Emmett, también su hermano sólo que un año mayor pero iba al mismo curso; Jasper, novio de Alice y hermano gemelo de Rosalie, novia de Emmett y mi segunda mejor amiga.

— ¡Están en el estacionamiento! ¡Vamos! —volvió a chillar y me condujo hacia donde estaba el resto del grupo.

— ¡Hola, chicos! —Dije cuando llegamos y todos sonrieron.

— ¡Hola, Belli-Bells! —Emmett me atrapó en un abrazo de oso que me dejó sin aire.

— No p-puedo r-respirar… —murmuré como pude.

— Emmett, ya suéltala. —Exclamó Edward enojado.

— ¡Hola, Bells! —saludaron todos al unísono.

— Bueno, bueno, vamos que llegamos tarde. —apuró Alice y todos la seguimos—. Por cierto, Bella, esta tarde iremos a mi casa. ¡Tendremos una piyamada de las nuestras!

— Okey, Allie, espera que le avise a Charlie. —Dije sacando mi BlackBerry—. Charlie, esta noche me quedo en casa de Alice, vamos a hacer una piyamada. Mañana llegaré temprano a casa. —avisé apenas me contestó.

— Bueno, Bells, esta noche voy a ir a La Push. Cuídate mi niña. —Contestó y colgó.

Salimos del aparcadero y nos dirigimos a clase. La primera hora era la mejor ya que me tocaba Biología y tenía como compañero a Edward, además de que se me daba bien.

— ¡Ed! —Dije mientras me sentaba en mi asiento, causando que él riera.

— ¡Bella! ¿Qué tal has pasado el fin de semana? —Preguntó.

— Pues, lo he pasado bien, con Charlie fuimos a La Push. ¿Tú, qué has hecho?

— Nada interesante, el sábado acompañé a Alice de compra, que por cierto no quieres saber cómo le fue. ¡Me tuvo 6 horas en el centro comercial! Fue agotador. Y el domingo lo pasé en casa.

Alice, por si no lo había mencionado, es una loca por las compras, pasa horas y horas en el centro comercial gastando todo el dinero posible.

— Bueno… parece que te divertiste con Alice, gracias a Dios yo no estuve allí. —Dije mientras sacaba mis cuadernos ya que el Señor Banner había entrado hace unos minutos atrás.

Las clases pasaron rápido y cuando quise darme cuenta ya estábamos en el aparcamiento montando nuestros coches. Fui a mi casa, ordené un poco, conteste algunos emails, tomé mis cosas y fui a la casa de los Cullen.

Cuando llegue me abrió la puerta Esme.

— ¡Hola, Bella! ¿Cómo estás? Hace mucho que no te veía. —Dijo con una sonrisa.

— Hola Esme, estoy muy bien. —Contesté con una sonrisa. Amaba a Esme, la sentía como mi madre.

Alice y Rose venían bajando las escaleras y me vieron.

— Vamos a mi cuarto, ahí nos cambiaremos para estar más cómodas.

Los chicos no estaban así que supuse que estarían haciendo lo mismo. Fuimos al cuarto de Allie, donde Rose se puso un pijama color rojo con lunares blanco, era un short y una camisa de tirantes; Alice uno igual, pero en verde, y yo uno en negro, uno de mis colores favoritos.

Cuando bajamos lo chicos ya estaban allí. Cenamos entre risas y anécdotas. Carlisle y Esme se fueron a dormir entrada la noche y nosotros fuimos a la sala, sacamos la botella de tequila para los chupitos.

— Ahora, vamos a jugar al yo nunca. —Dijo Alice dando saltitos. Todos estuvimos de acuerdo y nos pusimos a jugar.

Presentía que esta iba a ser una larga noche.

* * *

**Que les parecio? Espero sus comentarios ! Besos ;)**

**ReneesmeCC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Twilight le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Hola ! Aquí les dejo un poquito de mi, espero les guste.**

**Quiero agradecer muy muy especialmente a****_ Ivis Martinez_**** por betear esta historia.**

******Importante: La historia es mía, ha sido registrada en Safe Creative, por lo cual queda totalmente prohibida su copia o publicación sin mi ****consentimiento.**  


**.**

**Carpe Diem.**

Capítulo 2.

.

_Presentía que esta iba a ser una larga noche._

Nos sentamos en una ronda y colocamos la botella de tequila en el medio. Emmett sacó los vasos y se puso a servir. Ya cada uno con sus chupitos, comenzamos.

— ¡Espera! Vamos a jugarlo de una nueva manera, cuando la persona no tome el chupito deberá hacer un atrevimiento.

— Pero… —Comenzó a protestar Emmett.

— Cállate, Emmett. —Le cortó Alice—. Ya que te quejaste, empieza tú. —Dijo.

— Okey, Enana. Yo nunca… me disfracé para cumplir una fantasía sexual. —Sonrió inocente.

Todos tomamos, y al hacerlo todos se quedaron mirándome sorprendidos.

Está bien, yo inocente no era y a lo largo de estos años había salido con un par de chicos. Uno de ellos fue con quien perdí mi virginidad: Jacob, él era un chico de tez oscura, cabello negro y con un six pack que daban ganas de comértelo. Salí con él aproximadamente 7 meses, algunos creerán que era una rápida, pero veámoslo desde mi punto, soy una adolecente hormonada y estaba cansada de ser la mojigata Bella, la santa de Bella. Así que se pude decir que tuve un buen par de experiencias con él. Y luego un par de buenos polvos por aquí y allá, sin compromiso, claro.

— ¿Bells? ¿Con quién? —Exclamó Rose.

— Jacob. —Dije seria—. Aparte, por qué se sorprenden, yo también tengo mis fantasías. —Dije algo enojada porque todavía me tuvieran como santa. Es algo que realmente me molesta.

— Ok, yo sigo. —Dijo al percibir mi humor—. Yo nunca… he besado a mi mejor amigo/a.

Todos tomaron, excepto Edward y yo. De Rose y Alice no me sorprendía,pero de Emmett y Jasper sí, y mucho.

— ¿Emmett, Jazz? —Pregunté pidiendo una explicación.

— Bueno… Era el cumpleaños de Rose y yo quería darle una sorpresa, por lo que a la medianoche fui a su casa y me subí a su cuarto. La habitación estaba a oscuras, me moví hacia la cama, me acerqué y la besé, pero se sentía raro, no se sentía mi Rosie. Justo cuando me iba a separar y encender la luz, la puerta se abrió y allí apareció Rose. Me separé y vi que era Jasper al que había besado, me había equivocado de habitación, creo que hasta desperté a los Señores Hale con el grito que pegué.

Para cuando terminó de decir todo esto nosotros ya estábamos en el piso llorando de la risa.

— ¡Wow, Emmett, no te tenía así, picarón! —Dijo Edward con la voz entrecortada por la risa.

Y todos volvimos a reír.

— Vale, vale, ya está con sus risitas, pero que conste que me voy a vengar. —Dijo Emmett.

— Okay. —Dijo Alice tranquilizándose—. Continuemos con el juego, ya que Edward y Bella no han tomado su chupito tendrán atrevimiento.

Los chicos hicieron una ronda apartados de nosotros y al rato volvieron con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

— Su atrevimiento va a ser que se besen, ya que ustedes no lo han hecho, así todos estamos conformes. Y ni se te ocurra negarte Isabella Marie Swan porque si no este fin de semana vamos a pasarlo de tienda en tienda. —Dijo Alice adivinando lo que iba a hacer.

Horrorizada miré a Edward, él también me estaba mirando.

— ¿Tú quieres hacerlo? —Preguntó con la duda pintada en el rostro.

— Cualquier cosa con tal de que no cumpla su amenaza. —Dije totalmente mortificada.

Edward se fue acercando lentamente hacia mí, hasta quedar de rodillas frente de mí. Se fue inclinando hacia mi rostro, por lo que pude sentí su cálido aliento. Cuando rozó nuestros labios fue como si una corriente eléctrica recorriera todo mi cuerpo y no sé por qué, pero mi corazón latía desbocado en ese momento. Profundizó el beso rozando con la punta de su lengua mi labio inferior, yo deseosa de más le accedí el paso. Nuestras lenguas se encontraron provocando una guerra que finalmente gano él, explorando mi boca a su gusto. En ese momento descubrí que besar a Edward era adictivo, y me gustaba, creo que él sintió lo mismo porque volvió el beso más fuerte.

Un carraspeo nos hizo saltar y separarnos. Todos en la sala nos estaban mirando. Miré a Edward que tenía los labios rojo e hinchados, y sus ojos estaban oscurecidos.

* * *

**Holaaaaa ! Que les pareció? Espero sus comentarios ! Besoteeees ;)**

**ReneesmeCC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Twilight le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Hola ! Aquí les dejo un poquito de mi, espero les guste.**

**Quiero agradecer muy muy especialmente a****_ Ivis Martinez_**** por betear, mejorar y ayudarme con esta historia. Te adoro, nena ! ;)**

******Importante: La historia es mía, ha sido registrada en Safe Creative, por lo cual queda totalmente prohibida su copia o publicación sin mi ****consentimiento.**  


**.**

**Carpe Diem.**

Capítulo 3.

.

Luego de esa noche Edward y yo apenas nos hablábamos. Era como si nos estuviéramos evitando y así era.

Ese beso me había gustado, me había gustado mucho y eso me aterraba. Eran sentimientos nuevos para mí. No había sentido algo parecido con ningún chico del pasado. Ni siquiera con Jacob.

Los chicos habían notado la tensión entre nosotros, incluso Alice y Rose me habían preguntado.

_Flash back._

Un carraspeo nos hizo saltar y separarnos. Todos en la sala nos estaban mirando. Miré a Edward que tenía los labios rojos e hinchados, y sus ojos estaban oscurecidos.

— Eddie, no te comas a Bells. —Dijo Emmett soltando una risotada, ganándose un golpe de Rose—. Auch, Rosie, no dije nada malo, es la verdad.

— Cierra la boca. —Dijo Rose.

— Mmm… —Carraspeé—. Sigamos con el juego mejor.

Edward parecía en estado de shock, ya que no se había movido de su lugar ni había dejado de mirarme y eso me colocaba incómoda.

— ¿Bells, nos acompañas a la cocina a hacer palomitas? —Preguntó Alice dándome una mirada que decía: "Niégate y atente a las consecuencias".

— Está bien. —Respondí. De todos modos ya quería salir de allí.

Rose, Alice y yo fuimos a la cocina, cuando llegamos fui rápidamente a la alacena donde sabía que Esme guardaba las palomitas. Las saqué y las puse en el microondas. Cuando me di la vuelta, las tenía a las dos paradas con los brazos cruzados.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —Preguntó Alice haciendo hincapié en la última palabra.

— ¿Eso? —Me hice la tonta.

— No te hagas la desentendida, ya sabes de lo qué te hablamos. Casi te comiste la cara de Edward recién. —Objetó Rose.

— No lo sé, chicas, no sé lo que me pasó. Cuando Edward me besó fue como si miles de descargas eléctricas atravesaran todo mi cuerpo y no pude resistirme, era como que no podía separarme de él y me gustó mucho ese beso. —Dije asustada.

— Bella —Dijo Alice con voz calmada—, lo que tienes es que te gusta Edward.

— ¡No! Él es mi mejor amigo, no me pude gustar de esa forma. —Exclamé completamente alarmada. Yo no podía sentir eso.

— Bella, cálmate. No es nada malo, sólo son dos amigos que se gustan. —Rose me dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

— Tómate tu tiempo y averigua lo que sientes por él. —Dijo Alice y ambas salieron de la cocina dejándome sola con mis pensamientos.

_Fin de Flash back._

En fin, de eso una semana y media. Hoy era miércoles y había instituto. Con pereza me levanté de la cama, fui al baño, me bañé y cambié. Fui hasta la cocina y preparé un suculento desayuno para mi sola, ya que Charlie estaba trabajando. Cuando terminé, fui al baño de nuevo, me cepillé los dientes y salí para el instituto.

Cuando llegué los chicos no estaban en el aparcamiento así que decidí esperarlos sentaba bajo un árbol al que suelo ir cuando pasa esto o simplemente para pasar el tiempo.

— Hola. —Dijo alguien al lado mío.

— ¡Mierda, Edward, me has asustado! —Dije llevando una mano a mi corazón que latía desaforado por el susto que me había dado y por ser él quien estaba allí.

— Tenemos que hablar. —Dijo serio.

* * *

**Holaaaaa ! Que les pareció este capi? De que querrá hablar Edward?**

**Esperoo sus reviews! Besotees lindaas ! :)**

**ReneesmeCC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Twilight le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Hola ! Aquí les dejo un poquito de mi, espero les guste.**

**Quiero agradecer muy muy especialmente a****_ Ivis Martinez_**** por betear, mejorar y ayudarme con esta historia. Te adoro, nena ! ;)**

******Importante: La historia es mía, ha sido registrada en Safe Creative, por lo cual queda totalmente prohibida su copia o publicación sin mi ****consentimiento.**  


**.**

**Carpe Diem.**

Capítulo 4

.

— ¿De qué hablas, Edward? Yo no tengo que hablar nada contigo. —Me hice la desentendida, porque sabía bien de qué iba el tema y yo no quería hablar de ello.

— Oh, Isabella, sí que tienes. — ¡Oh! Cuando Edward me llamaba así es porque estaba enojado—. Tenemos que hablar de lo que pasó la otra noche.

— Ok, pero no aquí, Edward. Ve a mi casa después del instituto, Charlie no está. —Dije dándome por vencida, ya que sabía que él iba a insistir si me negaba.

Las clases pasaron rápido, fui a casa y los nervios no me dejaban pensar, no sabía de lo que Edward quería hablar. Haber, había llegado a la conclusión, después de mucho pensarlo, de que me gustaba y sentía una fuerte atracción hacia él, y eso me aterraba porque no por ello quería perder la amistad de Edward. Estaba en medio de mis divagaciones cuando tocó el timbre.

Abrí la puerta y allí estaba él.

— Hola, Edward. —Susurré.

— Hola, Bella. —Dijo con una media sonrisa.

— Vamos a la sala. ¿Quieres algo para tomar? —Pregunté.

— Café estaría bien. —Respondió.

— Okey. —Fui hasta la cocina y puse la cafetera, cuando regresé a la sala con 2 tazas de café él estaba recargando la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá, parecía cansado.

— Ya estoy aquí. —Exclamé con una media sonrisa.

Él levantó la cabeza. — Gracias. —Dijo tomando su taza.

— De nada. —Dije apenada.

— Bella, quiero habar del día de la piyamada. No puedo olvidarme de ese beso, es más, no quiero. Me sentí de una forma tan extraña y llevo todo este tiempo intentando averiguar qué es…

— Edward. —Lo interrumpí al ver su tono frenético—. Cálmate. —Dije con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Aunque debía admitir, por dentro estaba muriéndome.

— Está bien. —Tomó aire—. El caso es que ya sé lo que siento por ti. — ¡Oh! Eso que veo ahí es a Edward… ¿sonrojándose? Ok, me puso más nerviosa aún.

— Y… —Dije animándole a que siguiera.

— Siento atracción. —Cerró los ojos por un segundo y luego volvió a abrirlos—. Siempre que te toco es como si miles de descargas eléctricas pasaran sobre mí, nunca me había dado cuenta, fue todo después de ese beso. —Dijo mirándome con intensidad.

— Edward, yo… —Me sentí muy avergonzada—, siento lo mismo por ti y… —_me gustas,_ iba a decir, pero él no había mencionado nada de que yo le gustase. Al darme cuenta de eso me sentí decepcionada y triste—. También lo descubrí después de aquella noche.

El rostro de Edward se fue convirtiendo en felicidad, sus ojo brillaban y sus labios tenían esa sonrisa ladeada que era mi favorita.

— No sabes cuánto me alegro de oír eso, Bella. —Se notaba la alegría en su voz y algo más que no podía descifrar—. Te tengo una propuesta, Bella. —Dijo.

* * *

**Nenaas ! He vuelto rápido ! Un capi medio cortoo ! Las dejare con la intriga de que pasara en el proximo !**

**Gracias por sus favoritos,follows y review, lindaas ! Que propuesta hara nuestro Ed?**

**Las invito a dejar sus comentarios,criticas u opiniones ! Noos leemos prontoo! Besitoos y mordiskitos**

**ReneesmeCC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Twilight le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Hola ! Aquí les dejo un poquito de mi, espero les guste.**

**Quiero agradecer muy muy especialmente a****_ Ivis Martinez_**** por betear, mejorar y ayudarme con esta historia. Te adoro, nena ! ;)**

******Importante: La historia es mía, ha sido registrada en Safe Creative, por lo cual queda totalmente prohibida su copia o publicación sin mi ****consentimiento.**  


**.**

**Carpe Diem.**

Capítulo 5.

.

**N POV**

— Tú me deseas y yo te deseo, podemos hacer un trato. —Dijo Edward con una sonrisa—. Lo que quiero decir es que podemos mantener una relación física.

— ¡P-per-perdona! —Dijo Bella alarmada—. ¿Qué intentas decir? Explícate.

No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo… por supuesto, si es lo que ella pensaba.

— Eso, que podemos "satisfacer nuestras necesidades". —Dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos—. Tú no tienes novio, yo no tengo novia y ambos hemos tenido malas experiencias en las relaciones.

Bella al escuchar esto hizo una mueca de asco, no quería recordar el desastre de relación que tuvo con Jacob; sí, lo había pasado bien con él, había sido su primer beso y su primera vez, pero todo terminó cuando lo encontró en el taller donde ambos se juntaban para hablar, pasar el rato o bien ya sea para follar, ya que había un pequeño cuarto en la parte trasera, con otra mujer. Bella no estaba enamorada del él, pero sí muy encariñada y no podía soportar estar con alguien que la haya engañado. Justamente por eso que no volvió a tener relaciones tan serias como esa.

Edward por su parte un año atrás había comenzado a salir con una chica llamada Tanya, ella era un estudiante de intercambio, vivía en Alaska y tenía dos hermanas, Kate e Irina, que habían llegado de intercambio con ella. La relación duró poco, ya que a los dos meses fue a su casa completamente alcoholizada y drogada diciéndole que estaba embarazada, que ese hijo no era de él pero que no la abandonara. Edward después de llevarla al hospital, llamó a sus hermanas para que la llevaran a su casa y al día siguiente terminó la relación.

— Podemos divertirnos juntos, Bells, sé que es un poco descabellado pero… creo que es una buena idea mientras no haya sentimientos de por medio, si eso pasa terminaremos la relación, pero seguiremos con la misma amistad antes del trato. Incluso los chicos no tienen que enterarse, será nuestro pequeño secreto.

— No sé qué decirte, Edward, no me esperaba esto. ¿Qué pasa con los chicos, y las chicas? Tú piensas que no me preguntarán si ando media rara, tú sabes que no soy buena mintiendo. Además, qué pasa si acepto y luego tú vas y te acuestas con otra, eso sí que no lo toleraré, Edward. —Soltó de golpe. Al parecer su boca se había desconectado de su cerebro, porque no recibía las órdenes que le enviaba.

— Bella, obviamente que si aceptas vamos a ser exclusivos. Tú no te acuestas con nadie más que yo, y yo no me acuesto con nadie más que tú. —Dijo Edward.

Ella estaba confundida, tenía miedo de perder su amistad a partir de ese trato, los sentimientos la preocupaba, ella sabía que le gustaba Edward y él no había hecho mención de ello, tenía miedo de enamorarse de Edward. Pero a la vez, se sentía feliz, quería aceptar y tirarse a los brazos de Edward y comérselo entero, le encantaba eso de "nuestro pequeño secreto".

Su cabeza daba vueltas. Cerró los ojos un momento. Necesitaba estar sola, completamente sola y pensar. Estaba muy abrumada.

— Bella, los chicos no notaran nada, aparte para ellos no es raro que estemos todo el día juntos. —Dijo.

Edward se sentía igual o peor que Bella. Sentía miedo, terror de que no aceptara y lo alejara de ella. La había estado evitando toda la semana, el deseo, la atracción que sintió por ella en ese beso no lo había sentido nunca, apenas soportaba estar alejado de ella, todo después de ese maldito atrevimiento. Luego de una par de días pensando y metido en su mundo llegó a la conclusión de que debía hacer algo por ello, así que después de tanto pensar y pensar se le ocurrió ese loco trato.

— Bella. Estoy esperando una respuesta, no me hagas esperar más, por favor. —Dijo un Edward que estaba agonizando por dentro por tanta espera.

Bella abrió los ojos y lo miró con gesto alarmante.

— Edward, no sé qué decirte. Necesito estar sola, no puedo pensar contigo aquí, por favor. —Lo miró con gesto suplicante.

Edward la miraba en estado de shock.

— Está bien. —Accedió al fin, despertando de su burbuja—. Pero, por favor, necesito una respuesta, voy a morir si no lo haces pronto. —Dijo dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

— Prometo no tardar… tanto. —Dijo Bella cuando escuchó el chirrido del volvo de Edward.

* * *

**Holaaa, me encanta recibir sus opiniones ya sean buenas o malas, me interesa saber lo que piensan de la historia. Solo quiero aclarar que si subo un capitulo tan corto es porque así la historia lo requiere, es así como sale de mi cabeza y yo lo escribo, y claro que vendrán capis mas largos de eso no se preocupen.**

**Gracias por sus favoritos, follows y sus lindos reviews, nenaas !**

**Las invito a dejar sus comentarios,criticas u opiniones !**

**Por cierto, para el próximo capi tardare un poco maas ! Nos leemos pronto!**

**ReneesmeCC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Twilight le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Hola ! Aquí les dejo un poquito de mi, espero les guste.**

******Importante: La historia es mía, ha sido registrada en Safe Creative, por lo cual queda totalmente prohibida su copia o publicación sin mi ****consentimiento.**  


**Quiero agradecer muy muy especialmente a****_ Ivis Martinez_**** por betear, mejorar y ayudarme con esta historia. Te adoro, nena ! ^_^**

**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction (sin espacios)**

**.**

**Carpe Diem.**

Capítulo 6.

.

Después de que Edward se haya ido, Bella tomó un baño para poder relajarse, luego se acostó en su cama en la tranquilidad de su cuarto para poder pensar con claridad. Sacó su mp4 y le dio play sin molestarse en mirar la canción que comenzaba y cerró los ojos.

_He is a hustler, he's no good at all__  
He is a loser, he's a bum-bum-bum-bum__  
He lies, he fluffs, he's unreliable__  
He's is a sucker with a gun-gun-gun-gun_

_I know you told me I should stay away__  
I know you said he's just a dog astray-ay__  
He is a rebel with a tained heart__  
And even I know this ain't smart_

_But, mama, I'm in love with a criminal__  
And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical__  
Mamma, please don't cry, I will be all right__  
All reason aside, I just can't deny__  
I love that guy_

_He is a villain by the devil's law__  
He is a killer just for fun-fun-fun-fun__  
That man's a snitch, he's unpredictable__  
He's got no punches, he got none-none-none-none_

_Oh-oh I kno-ow__  
Should've let go, but no__  
'Cause he's a rebel with a tained heart__  
And even I know this ain't smart_

_But, mama, I'm in love with a criminal__  
And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical__  
Mama, please don't cry, I will be all right__  
All reason aside, I just can't deny__  
I love that guy_

Suspirando abrió los ojos, ni siquiera la música la ayudaba. Amaba las canciones de Britney, pero en este momento no era su mejor compañía. Mientras tanto, se puso a pensar en los contras y los pros si aceptaba ese trato.

Sí aceptaba, se llevaría lo mejor, que era Edward, sería sólo para ella y no tendría que verlo con ninguna más; la beneficiaba a la hora de buscar un chico, tendría un chico fijo, por lo menos por un tiempo y Edward era de confianza; era su mejor amigo, amaba estar con él, pasar las horas y horas charlando. Se sentía muy cómoda con él.

Los contras, básicamente eran uno solo: _Enamorarse de él_. Eso le aterraba, podría perder su amistad si eso pasaba y él no le correspondía a esos sentimientos.

Tan ensimismada estaba que no sintió como tocaban la puerta de su habitación.

— ¡Bella, abre la maldita puerta, ahora mismo! —Gritaba Alice, que estaba hace cinco minutos ahí afuera.

—Ya voy, ya voy —Bella respondió parándose de la cama y caminando hacia la puerta.

Apenas la había abierto y la duendecillo ya estaba adentro.

— ¡Hasta que me abres! Pensé que iba a tener que llamar a alguien para que tirara la puerta abajo —Exclamó hablando rápidamente.

—Oh, lo siento, Alice. Estaba escuchando música —Puso esa patética excusa, aunque no era del todo mentira—. A todo esto, ¿Cómo entraste? —Preguntó.

— ¡Tenías la puerta abierta! No la deberías dejar así, puede entrar cualquiera —Dijo Alice poniendo sus brazos en sus caderas.

—Oh, ya veo —Contestó Bella con ironía.

Alice, ignorando su tono, pasó de largo hasta su armario y empezó a sacar ropa.

—Anda, vamos. ¡Hoy vamos a ir de compras! —Dijo con emoción.

—Duende, estoy cansada, es miércoles, lo único que quiero es dormir —Dijo Bella con irritación, era verdad, estaba agotada. Todos los quebraderos de cabeza con Edward la estaban matando.

— ¡Bella, no voy a aceptar un no! ¡Hace mucho que no vamos al centro comercial! —Alice ya se estaba empezando a enojar. _Bella y su aversión a las compras, _pensó.

—Okey, Alice. Sólo voy porque necesito comprar unas cosas, que sino no me sacas de la casa —Dijo Bella recordando que tenía que _renovar_un poco su guardarropa.

—No me tientes, Swan —Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en los labios de Alice, hasta llegó a darle miedo.

En fin, la tarde pasó entre tiendas. Cuando Bella llegó a su casa, entrada la noche, Charlie ya había llegado, así que preparó la cena, comieron charlando de cómo les había ido en el día, Bella subió a su habitación, prendió su laptop y le contestó varios emails a su madre.

Por si no lo había mencionado, sus padres estaban separados desde que ella tenía uso de razón, cuando estaban en Forks vivían en casas separadas y Bella con su madre visitaba a Charlie los fines de semana. Cuando Bella tenía 13 año su madre conoció a un jugador de béisbol profesional de la liga menor llamado Phil, al medio año que llevaban juntos se casaron, ella sentía que irrumpía en su vida de recién casados, por eso cuando Charlie pidió un pase a Seattle le pidió ir con él. Este feliz de que su hija quiera vivir con él, aceptó. Así que ahora sólo se mandan emails contándose las cosas que pasaban diariamente en sus vidas y a veces hablaban por teléfono, Reneé muy seguido iba a visitarla.

En fin, Bella salió de sus divagaciones y se puso a estudiar ya que al día siguiente le tomaban dos exámenes para los cuales ya había estado estudiando, pero no le venía nada mal repasar, luego de un rato decidió que ya era hora de dormir así que apagó la luz y se sumió al mundo de los sueños.

El jueves pasó rápido y cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya estaban en el viernes. Con Edward las cosas seguían igual, pero él cada vez que tenía oportunidad le recordaba que le debía una respuesta y Bella agobiada ignoraba la pregunta y le decía que no preguntara más, que la respuesta iba a llegar… _cuando ella la supiera, claro._

—Belli-Bells — Dijo Emmett a la salida del instituto—. ¡Prepárate para la noche! Saldremos a un club, se llama _Light in the Darkness, _lo sé, es un nombre raro.

—Y ni se te ocurra negarte, Isabella —Exclamó Alice llegando hasta ellos.

—Ok, no me negaré. Necesito un par de tragos —Bella dijo pensando en el trato. No lo podía sacar de su cabeza, tenía que hacer algo pronto.

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Hay algo qué no nos has dicho? —Alice preguntó con curiosidad.

Bella quiso que la tierra la tragara.

—No, no, es sólo que después de una semana de clases y algunos exámenes estoy cansada —Dijo esperando que le creyeran.

—Ok, cualquier cosa nos dices, sabes que puedes contar con nosotros —Dijo Emm con voz dulce.

—Claro —Una sonrisa tierna salió de los labios de ella, ella sabía que sus amigos siempre iban a estar con ella.

— ¿Dónde están los demás? —Preguntó extrañada de que no estuvieran allí.

—Rose y Jasper tenían un asunto en su casa, Edward se fue a casa, lo he notado un poco decaído esta semana. ¿Tú no sabes qué le puede estar pasando? —Preguntó Alice.

—Nop, no tengo ni idea —Dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. Bueno, iré a casa y le avisaré a Charlie que vamos a salir. ¿A qué hora voy a tu casa? —Preguntó.

—Ve a eso de las 10, así nos arreglamos —Contestó Alice.

—Ok, nos vemos más tarde —Dijo Bella dirigiéndose a su auto.

_A ver qué me depara esta noche_, pensó antes de partir a su hogar.

* * *

**Nenas ! Perdon por tardar ! Actualizare lo mas rapido que pueda ! Como pronto comienzan las clases, actualizare una vez por semana ! Luego les diré el dia :)**

**Gracias a sus alertas, favoritos y a todos los que pasan por aqui ! 3**

**freckles03, Lovegirl, Loreblue31 y . ! Ame sus reviews,muchas gracias ! ;)**

**Nos leemos pronto!**

**ReneesmeCC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Twilight le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Hola ! Aquí les dejo un poquito de mi, espero les guste.**

******Importante: La historia es mía, ha sido registrada en Safe Creative, por lo cual queda totalmente prohibida su copia o publicación sin mi ****consentimiento.**  


**Quiero agradecer muy muy especialmente a****_ Ivis Martinez_**** por betear, mejorar y ayudarme con esta historia. Te adoro, nena ! ^_^**

**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction (sin espacios)**

**.**

**Carpe Diem.**

Capítulo 7.

.

Cuando Bella llegó a casa de los Cullen ya estaban todos allí. Alice no la dejó terminar de entrar antes de tomarla por el brazo y llevarla corriendo hasta su habitación, donde estaba Rose arreglándose.

—Bueno, primero empezaremos con el cabello y el maquillaje —Dijo una Alice totalmente entusiasmada.

Una vez que terminaron con eso, Alice fue hasta su armario, donde sacó tres vestidos, completamente diseñados por ella. Ella amaba hacer estas cosas, su más grande sueño era convertirse en una gran diseñadora. Por eso provechaba cada oportunidad que tenía para poder elegir y hacer los atuendos de sus mejores amigas.

Bella y Rose, por su parte, confiaban en el buen criterio de Alice, ella era la loca por las compras y la moda, aparte de que eso la hacía feliz, por eso se dejaban hacer.

Bella quedó encantada con su vertido, era azul, strapless y con una escote en forma de corazón con piedrecillas al principio de este, era totalmente pegado al cuerpo y tenía pequeños pliegues alrededor del torso/escote. Se ajustaba perfectamente a sus curvas.

—Alice, esta vez te has pasado. ¡Lo amé! Vas a ser una gran diseñadora, bueno, ya lo eres —Dijo Bella muy emocionada.

El vestido de Alice era verdeazulado, tenía unas tirantas gruesas alrededor del cuello con miles de piedrecillas de un color más oscuro en ella, luego la tela del vestido caía libremente hasta sus rodillas.

—Bella tiene razón, Allie, son realmente hermosos y sin duda que lo serás —Dijo Rose secundando a Bella.

Rose por su parte tampoco se quedaba atrás, su vestido era negro, con la espalda descubierta, tenía una especie de "X" debajo de su pecho que se rellenaba con encaje.

— ¡Aww, chicas! No saben lo realmente importante que es eso para mí —Alice llegó hasta ellas y las abrazó con fuerza.

En el piso de abajo, en la sala, había un Edward muy nervioso, quería ver a Bella. Estaba muy ansioso de que le diera por fin una respuesta.

— ¡Edward! —Dijo Emm sacándolo de sus pensamientos con un golpe en el hombro—. Últimamente has estado muy distraído.

— ¡Demonios, Emmett! —Siseó Edward sobándose el hombro, le había dolido—. ¿Qué querías?

—Te estábamos preguntando si deberíamos subir a buscar a las chicas, están tardando demasiado —Dijo Jasper poniéndose al lado de Emmett.

Y hablando de roma.

— ¡Chicos! —Dijo una Alice totalmente producida y hermosa bajando las escaleras—. ¿Están listos para ver una obra de arte? —Preguntó. En ese momento las chicas iban apareciendo detrás de ella.

Miro a Jasper y vi como sus ojos se salían de sus orbitas, Emm estaba igual, pero Edward casi muere de un paro cardíaco. Las chicas estaban hermosas, pero Bella sin duda era la mejor, el vestido que traía se le ajustaba perfectamente a sus curvas, el azul contrastaba perfectamente con su piel, se veía maravillosa.

Rápidamente se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla, resistiéndose al encanto de sus labios.

—Estás realmente hermosa —Dijo mirando directamente a esas orbes chocolate, estaba muy sonrojada, se veía adorable.

_Bella POV._

—Gracias —Dije totalmente avergonzada, sentía mi cara arder.

—Bueno chicos, nos vamos ¡! Bella y Edward se van en el volvo, Rose y Emmet en el Jeep y Jazz se va conmigo en el porsche.

En menos de 5 minutos todos estábamos ya en los coches. Edward manejó en silencio, un silencio cómodo. Cuando llegamos los chicos ya estaban allí, esperándonos. Bajamos del coche y nos reunimos con ellos.

— ¿Alice, cómo vamos a entrar? Hay una fila muy larga —Pregunté viendo la cantidad de personas que había fuera del club.

—Sólo tenemos que ir a la entrada, el dueño es un amigo de papá, así que nos dejará entrar —Dijo Rose respondiéndome.

Cuando fuimos hacia allí, Rose efectivamente habló con uno de los gorilas que estaban allí, este miró su lista y nos dejó entrar.

Fuimos directamente al área VIP, ya ven, esto viene en el paquete de ser amigo de los Cullen o Hale.

—Bueno, chicos. ¿Qué van a pedir? —Preguntó una camarera rubia que no dejaba de comerse a los chicos con los ojos, especialmente a Edward. Me estaba empezando a enfurecer y creo que no era la única, ya que Rose y Alice tenían la misma cara enfurecida que yo.

—Creo que los chicos pediremos una cerveza negra —Dijo Emmett tratando de calmar el ambiente, Edward y Jasper asintieron en respuesta—. ¿Ustedes, chicas? —Preguntó.

—Yo pediré un Destornillador (Vodka con jugo de naranja) —Dije con los dientes apretados viendo directamente a la estúpida rubia.

—Yo quiero lo mismo —Alice dijo levantándose del lugar y sentándose en el regazo de su novio.

—Yo un Cosmopolitan, cariño —Dijo Rose tomando del brazo posesivamente a Emmett.

La mesera asintió y se fue contorneando sus caderas.

Me ponía furiosa y deprimida saber que yo no podría marcar territorio con Edward como lo hacían las chicas. Él me gustaba, sé que no estaba enamorada pero me sentía tan posesiva con él, no quería que nadie lo tocase más que yo.

— ¿Bella, estás bien? —Preguntó Rose, sacándome de mi debate interior—. Estás muy sonrosada.

— ¿Eh? Ah, sí, sí, estoy bien —Dije al ver como todos me quedaron mirando.

—Bueno, Jazz, por qué no nos cuentas del nuevo negocio de tu papá —Preguntó Emmett.

—La verdad es que no estoy muy enterado, pero se va a instalar en Alemania —Dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa. El padre de Jasper era dueño de un gran negocio automotriz y después de mucho esfuerzo se estaban expandiendo por el mundo.

Todos seguimos hablando de ese tema, cuando Edward se acercó y me susurró:

— ¿En serio, estás bien? No tenías buena cara, parecías enfadada.

—Sí, Edward, estoy bien —Dije cansada de que todos preguntaran.

— ¿Ahora resulta que estás enfadada conmigo? —Preguntó ante mi tono.

—No, sólo estoy cansada de que todos pregunten.

—Bueno, vamos a bailar, así se te pasa —Dijo con una sonrisa capaz de mojar mis bragas.

—No, Edward, ya sabes que no se me da bien —Respondí, era la verdad, pero sobretodo no quería bailar con él, me resultaría imposible no tocarlo.

— ¡Anda, vamos! —Insistió.

—Ok, vamos —Me resigné.

—Chicos, nosotros vamos a bailar —Dijo Edward al resto que todavía estaban metidos en la conversación.

—Bueno, nosotros iremos en un rato —Contestó Alice.

Cuando bajamos la escalera que daba a la pista, fuimos hacia el centro de ella y Edward me tomó de la cintura apegándome a su cuerpo. Justo en ese momento empezó a sonar Your Body de Christina Aguilera.

_I came here tonight to get you out of my mind,__  
I'm gonna take what I find (uh oh, yeah!)__  
So open the box, don't need no key I'm unlocked__  
And I won't tell you to stop (uh oh, yeah!)_

Nos movíamos al ritmo de la música, muy sensualmente. Edward pasaba sus manos de mi cintura a mi espalda y se quedaba allí, dando suaves caricias; yo, por mi parte, tenía mis manos entrelazadas en su desordenado cabello. ¿Dios, era yo o estaba empezando a hacer calor?

_Hey boy!__  
__I don't need to know where you've been,__  
All I need to know is you and no need for talking__  
Hey boy!__  
So don't even tell me your name,__  
All I need to know is whose place,__  
And let's get walking..._

All I wanna do is love your body

_Oooooh, ooooh, oooooh, oooooooh__  
Tonight's your lucky night, I know you want it__  
Oooooh, ooooh, oooooh, oooooooh_

Me di la vuelta, dándole la espalda y moví mis caderas sugerentemente. Él posó sus manos en mis costados, rozando mis pechos, bajándolas hacia la cintura y dejándolas ahí, yo posé mis manos sobre las suyas. Seguí moviendo mi trasero y caderas, hasta que sentí algo duro detrás de mí, y jadeé, porque yo no estaba en mejores condiciones, esta canción y su cuerpo pegado al mío habían dejado mis bragas en el suelo.

—Bella —Jadeó en mi oído sin dejar de moverse—. Necesito una respuesta.

_All I wanna do is love your body__  
Oooooh, ooooh, oooooh, oooooooh__  
Tonight's your lucky night, I know you want it__  
Oooooh, ooooh, oooooh, oooooooh_

—Por favor —Suplicó. Ok, sigue así y muero. Que me hable así mientras se mueve tan sensualmente va a acabar conmigo.

_It's true what you heard, I am a freak, I'm disturbed__  
So come on and give me your worst (uh oh, yeah)__  
We're moving faster than slow,__  
If you don't know where to go,__  
I'll finish all from my own (uh oh, yeah)_

Y ahí supe que no podía estar sin Edward, lo deseaba demasiado. Estaba arriesgando mucho. Disfrutaría el momento…el trato, luego ya vería qué pasaba.

Me di la vuelta, ya que tenía, no, no tenía, necesitaba darle mi respuesta mirándolo a los ojos, estos brillaban con intensidad.

—Sí —Dije en un murmullo suave, esperando que me oyera. Y al parecer sí lo hizo porque acercó su rostro y estampó sus labios con los míos, besándome salvajemente.

* * *

**Hola Nenaas ! Al fin llego la respuesta de Bells !**

**freckles03, Lovegirl, Loreblue31 y nessie siempre de black ! Muchas gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritoos! ;) M****e incitan a escribir mas.**

**_Lovegirl_: Hola, nena! Estoy muy bien y tuu !? :) Jajaja ahora actualizare una vez en la semana, se me complica con el regeso a clases! jajjaaj muchisimas gracias por tu reviews, son muy lindos e inspiradores ! Me encantan, es muy importante para mi saber lo que piensan ! :D Jjajjaja aquí tienes su respuesta ! Esta Bells es un poquito complicada no ? jajajaj Esperemos que Ed no la cague, ya sabes. Jjajjaja**

**nessie siempre de black : Nena, lo siento, el pasado capi te nombre, pero fanfic me borra cosas ! Graciias por tu reviews ! Lo adoroo ! Besotees**

**Nos leemos pronto ! ^_^**

**ReneesmeCC**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Twilight le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Hola ! Aquí les dejo un poquito de mi, espero les guste.**

******Importante: La historia es mía, ha sido registrada en Safe Creative, por lo cual queda totalmente prohibida su copia o publicación sin mi ****consentimiento.**  


**Quiero agradecer muy especialmente a****_ Ivis Martinez_**** por betear, mejorar y ayudarme con esta historia, también por soportarme jajajjja ;)**

**A partir de este capi los lemmons vendrán. Si eres menor de 18 años o eres muy sensible, te recomiendo que no leas.**

**Nos leemos abajo Nenas ! ^_^**

**.**

**Carpe Diem.**

Capítulo 8.

.

Nos separamos jadeando, en busca de aire. Miré a Edward y él me estaba mirando con sus ojos casi negros y sus apetecibles labios hinchados y rojos. Nos quedamos así un momento, sin hablar, sólo abrazándonos.

—No sabes lo feliz que me has hecho —Dijo con esa sonrisa torcida que me volvía loca. Yo le devolví la sonrisa, porque también sabía eso y por qué mentir, yo también estaba feliz. Me gustaba mucho Edward y lo iba a disfrutar, las chicas tenían razón… ¡Oh, Dios! En un atisbo de cordura me separé de Edward y miré hacia los costados y el área VIP, temía que los chicos nos hubieran visto.

—Edward —Dije en un tembloroso murmullo —. Los chicos.

Al parecer eso le bastó para separarse de mí y mirar hacia donde yo había mirado hasta hace unos segundos.

—Vamos, será mejor que volvamos a la mesa —Me dijo tranquilo —. Luego podremos hablar o hacer lo que tú quieras —Dijo mirándome con sus intensos ojos.

—Mnhm —Carraspeé —. Mejor vamos —Dije antes de que cometiera una locura no muy acorde a este lugar.

Fuimos hacia donde estaban los chicos y ellos estaban como si nada hubiera pasado.

— ¡Hey, Ed! Estábamos hablando de a dónde podemos ir de vacaciones este verano —Dijo Emmett con una sonrisa peor que la del gato de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas —. ¡Vamos, a decir lugares!

—Mmm, yo creo que este año tenemos que ir a Paris —Dijo Alice.

—No, a Paris fuimos el año pasado y, si no recuerdo mal, llegué muerta aquí. Tú sí que no te detienes, Alice —Dije recordando cómo se había vuelto loca apenas aterrizamos —. ¿Por qué no vamos a Hawái? Siempre he querido ir allí y nunca hemos ido.

Desde que había llegado a Seattle y hecho amiga de los chicos, tomamos como tradición viajar a un lugar distinto cada verano, Charlie y Reneé pagaban cada uno la mitad del viaje, siempre lo habíamos arreglado así.

— ¡Oh, Hawái! ¡Sí! —Gritó Rose.

—Por mí, está bien —Dijo Jazz, intimidado por el grito de su hermana.

—Por mí, también —Concordó Ed.

Alice y Emmet estuvieron de acuerdo, así que… ¡este verano nos iríamos a Hawái!

Luego de un rato los chicos se fueron a bailar, Edward me invitó de nuevo, pero mis pies no daban más, dolían a montones, así que decliné. Él se perdió en medio de la multitud.

Estuve un rato sentada sola hasta que sentí algo líquido y frío en mi espalda. Pegué un chillido y me di la vuelta dispuesta a mandar a la mierda a quién me haya volcado eso. Entonces, un Adonis se puso frente a mí y el enfado se me pasó… un poco

— ¡Lo siento! —Creo que tendría unos 20 años, cabello rubio, cuerpo estructural y unos ojazos azules. ¡Por Dios! Se me mojaron las bragas en cuanto lo vi.

— ¡Oh! Está bien, no importa, pero creo que tendrás que tener un poco de cuidado —Por más que estuviera bueno, mi espalda seguía mojada y pegajosa.

—De verdad, lo siento —Dijo apenado, parecía sincero —. Por cierto, me llamo Garret —Dijo extendiendo su mano hacia mí.

—Bella —Dije tomándola.

Estuvimos un momento en silencio hasta que él decidió romperlo.

—Venga, te invito una copa para compensar mi falta —Una sonrisa torcida apareció en sus labios.

—Mmm… creo que no sería lo mejor —Murmuré pensando en el acuerdo con Edward.

—Oh, vamos —Insistió.

—No, de verdad… Creo que mejor no —Dije.

—Bueno… espero verte por ahí, Bella —Dijo sonriendo, era encantador.

—Claro, nos vemos —Le devolví la sonrisa.

Me senté nuevamente en mi asiento y lo que vi en la pista me dejó helada.

Edward… Edward estaba allí con una rubia. _Zorra, _pensé_. _Estaban muy pegados, justo como él y yo lo habíamos estado hace _menos de una hora_. Yo había rechazado al bombón moja bragas para respetarlo a él y al trato, y él estaba bailando con la primera perra que se le cruza.

Me quedé mirando unos segundos como bailaban, hacían movimientos muy sensuales, de pronto Edward se fue acercando a ella… ¡Iba a besarla! ¡Oh, por Dios!

Sumamente enfadada con él y conmigo misma por haber aceptado ese estúpido trato, tomé mis cosas y salí de ese lugar. Cuando iba por la entrada saqué mi celular y llamé a Emmett para avisarle que me sentía mal y se lo dijera a los chicos.

Al segundo tono contestó.

—Hola —Gritó en mi oído ya que no se le escuchaba gracias a la música.

— ¡Emm! Soy Bella, te llamo para decirte que me voy a casa no me siento muy bien —Mentir no era mi fuerte, esperaba que me creyera.

— ¿Bella? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Te sientes muy mal? —Preguntó preocupado.

—Estoy yendo hacia la salida —Contesté.

—Espera que llamo a Edward para que te lleve o podría hacerlo yo —Entonces recordé que había venido con Edward en su auto, pero lo último que quería era verlo.

—No, Emm, no te preocupes me voy en taxi y no le digas a Edward que me fui hasta dentro de un rato, ya sabes cómo se pone —Dije en un murmullo recordando lo sobreprotector que era conmigo. Sería capaz de sacarme del taxi y arrastrarme a su auto.

—Bella, sabes que Edward me matará si no te ve y le digo que te fuiste en taxi a las 2 de la madrugada, sola —Exclamó.

—Por favor, Emmett, lo último que quiero es discutir contigo —Dije ya cansada de esta estúpida conversación.

— ¡Ok! Pero me mandas un SMS cuando llegues para saber si estás bien —Dijo en tono de reproche —. Te quiero, Belly Bells —Dijo luego de un segundo.

—Sí, papá. También te quiero, Emmy —Dije cerrando la llamada.

Tomé el primer taxi que paró frente al club, cuando llegué a casa estaba todo a oscuras, Charlie ya debe estar dormido.

Llegué a mi habitación, me di un relajante baño y me cambié por mi pijama. No me di cuenta de que estaba tan cansada, tanto mental como físicamente hablando.

Le mandé el SMS a Emmett diciéndole que había llegado bien y me recosté planeando dormirme rápido sin pensar en lo que había pasado. Pero me fue imposible, mi mente repetía el momento en que Edward estaba bailando con esa rubia. No podía creer que hubiera hecho esto, me costó mucho aceptar este trato con todo lo que eso conlleva y él no es capaz de respetarlo, me dolió verlo bailar con otra persona que no soy yo cuando él había dicho que seriamos sólo nosotros dos.

Dormí toda la noche, sin pesadillas ni nada que me perturbara. Cuando me levanté ya eran pasadas las 10 y Charlie se había ido a trabajar. Hice la colada y preparé comida por si alguna vez no estaba y Charlie no muriera por inanición. A eso de las 2 de la tarde ya había terminado, me fui a dar un baño y cuando estaba en eso tocaron el timbre. Me envolví en una toalla y salí disparada hacia la puerta, miré por el agujerillo de la puerta y ahí estaba, el dueño de mis sueños más locos. Parecía enfadado.

Totalmente sonrojada por estar en sólo una toalla, abrí la puerta.

Hizo ademan de hablar pero en cuanto me vio se quedó plasmado en su lugar.

—Edward —Dije fríamente.

—Bella —Me contestó de la misma manera.

—Espera que me cambie —Dije y sin decir más me dirigí a las escaleras. Me saqué la toalla y me puse unas leguins color negro en conjunto con una linda remera que tenía un Mickey adorable, mis pies descalzos, ya que no planeaba salir a ningún lado y me arreglé el cabello en una coleta desordenada.

Cuando bajé las escaleras lo vi en el sillón, estaba tocando el puente de su nariz, eso no era buena señal.

—Hey —Me senté a su lado—. ¿Qué te pasa? —Pregunté indiferentemente. No me caía muy bien en estos momentos.

—Me pasa que quiero saber por qué anoche te fuiste así como así, sola, supuestamente, y a las dos de la madrugada sin por lo menos avisarme —Me dijo en tono de reproche—. Sabes que yo no hubiera tenido problema en traerte.

—Me sentí mal — Estaba murmurando, pero yo le iba a decir la verdad, iba a decirle porque me fui y lo iba a mandar a la mierda—. Me sentí mal después de haberte visto bailar tan a gusto con esa zorra rubia, cuando no había pasado una hora de que te dije que sí al loco trato y supuestamente íbamos a ser "exclusivos" —Dije mirándole a los ojos, quería que lo admitiera.

—Bueno… creo que te lo deberías haber pensado mejor antes de reclamarme algo, yo te vi muy a gusto charlando con el imbécil rubio que estaba contigo —Dijo con verdadera ira en sus ojos. Me hizo enfurecer. ¿Qué tenía que ver una cosa con la otra?

— ¿Qué tiene que ver Garret con todo esto? Es sólo un amigo, yo solamente estaba charlando con él —Exclamé acercándome a él—. Yo no estaba manoseándome con él cómo lo estabas tú con esa perra —Dije entre dientes. Nuestros pechos casi se rozaban. Sus ojos mostraban ira y su mandíbula estaba muy apretada al darse cuenta de su error.

—Empecé a bailar con esa chica cuando te vi con el imbécil rubio —Admitió sonrojándose un poquito.

De pronto empecé a reírme—. ¿No estarás celoso, Cullen? —Seguí riéndome de lo absurda de la situación, su ira fue desapareciendo poco a poco al verme reír.

—Oh, te parece gracioso, Swan —Dijo mientras se acercaba más a mí y una sonrisa ladeada parecía en sus labios… apetecibles labios rojos.

Nuestras narices ya se tocaban, él puso sus manos en mi cintura.

—Pues… —No pude seguir hablando porque nuestros labios ya estaban unidos en un beso abrasador, poco apoco me fue poniendo a horcajadas sobre él, mientras su lengua delineaba mi labio inferior para poder profundizar el beso. Sus manos vagaron por mi espalda, deteniéndose en mi culo, el cual apretó y masajeó a su antojo, apretándome contra él. Yo no podía dejar de gemir, me estaba haciendo adicta a él, a sus manos, a su calor—. Mierda —Jadeé en sus labios cuando sentí su erección justo en mi centro, este ya estaba totalmente húmedo, no aguantaba más, tenía que hacer algo. Tomé su cabello entre mis dedos, deleitándome con lo suave que era y empecé a mecerme, arriba y abajo. La costura de su jean y mis leguins hacían una excelente fricción.

Sus labios se trasladaron a mi cuello dando ligeros besos mariposa, haciéndome estremecer. Sus manos, que hasta el momento habían tomado mi trasero, fueron hacia mi cintura guiándome en mis movimientos para hacerlos más rápidos. Sus gemiditos quedos en mi oído fueron mi recompensa.

—Bells… sí sigues así vamos a hacer un desastre aquí —Dijo con vos entrecortada, yo no dejaba de moverme, no podía.

—Vamos, Ed —Le animé—. Sé que quieres correrte. Además, sé que traes ropa en el maletero de tu auto, siempre lo haces —Le recordé, sus ojos estaban totalmente ennegrecidos.

Él no me contestó con palabras, sino que empezó a mover sus caderas debajo de mí haciendo que tirara mi cabeza hacia atrás mientras un gemido ronco salía de mis labios.

—Más fuerte, Edward —Dije jadeado—. Me falta poco —Y por supuesto que me obedeció, haciendo que enloqueciera de placer.

Lo besé en sus labios cuando sentí que me estaba corriendo y él me lo devolvió, mordiéndome fuerte en el camino.

Ambos respirábamos entrecortadamente. Yo todavía estaba en su regazo y él me tenía tomada por la cintura. Sin pensarlo, nos pusimos a reír como los locos que éramos.

—Estás loco, Cullen —Dije todavía riendo.

* * *

**Holaa niñaas! Me han extrañado?**

**freckles03, Lovegirl, Loreblue31 y nessie siempre de black ( ya lo descubrí No tengo que poner los puntos) ! Muchas gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritoos! ;) M****e incitan a escribir mas.**

**_Lovegirl_: Hey, linda! Yo muy bien, agotada por las clases, absorben mi tiempo y tu? Me alegra hacerte feliz y mi historia también jajajjajaj A mi me hacen muy feliz tus reviews ! Mucho! Jjajajja tendrás que esperar a ver los demás capis entonces ! Yaii Ed te la manda, hasta con un beso en la mejilla ^_^ Ohh bella se vendra muy celosa a partir de ahora, prepárate ! Jjajajaj denada linda, lo menos que te mereces por tan lindos reviews ! Besitoos**

**Lo de la fecha de actualización no la tengo muy clara aun ! Cuando lo sepa les diré ! ;) Con respecto a las canciones busquen en google su significado y escúchenla cuando lean el capi, es mejor y mas emocionante ! :D**

**Millones de Gracias a todas/os los que leen esta linda historia! **

**¡REVIEWS!**

**Nos leemos pronto ! ^_^**

**ReneesmeCC**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Twilight le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Hola ! Aquí les dejo un poquito de mi, espero les guste.**

******Importante: La historia es mía, ha sido registrada en Safe Creative, por lo cual queda totalmente prohibida su copia o publicación sin mi ****consentimiento.**  


**Quiero agradecer muy especialmente a****_ Ivis Martinez_**** por betear, mejorar y ayudarme con esta historia, también por soportarme jajajjja ;)**

**Esta historia contiene escenas de contenido sexual. Si eres menor de 18 años o eres muy sensible, te recomiendo que no leas.**

**Nos leemos abajo Nenas ! ^_^**

**.**

**Carpe Diem.**

**Capítulo 9**

**.**

—Estás loco, Cullen —Dije todavía riendo.

—Por ti —Contestó con una enorme sonrisa. Mi risa se convirtió en una sonrisa de felicidad—. Te deseo tanto —Siguió él, abrazándome. Mi felicidad se fue al piso cuando oí eso, quería que él estuviera loco de por mí, tanto como yo lo estoy de él, quería que yo le gustase, no sólo mi cuerpo. Traté de disimularlo cambiando de tema, me serviría para distraerme.

—Me gusta que empecemos así, digo… el trato —Dije mirándole directamente a los ojos.

— ¿Así cómo? —Preguntó con curiosidad mientras acariciaba mis muslos. Dios, eso no ayudaba.

—Despacio, de a poco —Murmuré.

—Sí, a mí también me gusta —Musitó—. Empezaremos a reconocer el cuerpo del otro, sabremos lo que nos gusta, nuestras preferencias —Murmuró moviendo sus cejas sugestivamente mientras pasaba la lengua por sus labios.

—Mmm, ¿hay alguna cosa qué me comentar, Sr. Cullen? —Pregunté con tono seductor mientras me acercaba a él.

—Mmm, nop, por el momento no, Señorita Swan —Contestó.

— ¿Y cuándo será el momento? —Pregunté de nuevo. Quería saber. Por más que Edward y yo fuéramos mejores amigos, no hablábamos de nuestras preferencias sexuales. Obviamente, hablábamos de nuestras experiencias, si el polvo estuvo bueno o no, si el chico la tiene grande o no, si la chica sabe moverse, detalles. Pero no sobre lo que nos gustaba, para eso él tenía a Emmett y Jasper, y yo a Rose y Alice, sino la conversación se tornaba un tanto incómoda.

—No seas curiosa —Masculló con una sonrisa torcida.

—Bueno, ya que estás aquí, ¿qué te parece ver una película? —Exclamé sintiéndome totalmente emocionada y sumamente caliente por ello.

—Ok.

— ¿Qué te parece si la eliges mientras yo traigo algunos refrescos y cosas para comer? —Musité mientras me levantaba y señalaba el mueble donde estaban los DVD.

—De acuerdo.

Fui a la cocina y saqué dos cocas cola, y también una bolsa de papas fritas y doritos. Amaba los doritos, eran terriblemente hediondos pero sabrosos y crujientes. Edward los odiaba.

— ¿Qué te parece si vemos _Remember me_? —Gritó.

— ¡Me parece bien! —Le respondí entrando a la sala y dejando las cosas en la mesita frente al sofá, para luego sentarme a su lado. Ambos teníamos casi las mismas preferencias, tanto musicales como del cine, así que no había problema con eso.

Pasamos parte de la película mirándola en completo silencio hasta que apareció en la pantalla una escena subida de tono. Sentí como el aire se iba cerrando cada vez más y la tensión sexual lo llenaba. Siempre me había gustado ver esta película y obviamente que me ponía un poco ver esas escenas y más con un protagonista como Robert Pattinson, pero nunca de esta manera.

Sentí que Edward pasaba un brazo por mis hombros y me atraía hacia él. Lo miré y él estaba haciendo lo mismo. Sus labios están tan cerca de los míos, sólo falta a penas un milímetro para juntarlos, por lo que ni corta ni perezosa corté la distancia y lo besé.

Fue un beso suave, sólo con los labios. Cuando nos separamos me acurruqué más cerca de su cuerpo pasando mi brazo por su cintura. Me sentía tan bien así, siempre era así con él, pero hoy había algo más, era algo muchísimo más intenso. Nos quedamos callados, en un silencio muy cómodo y volvimos a mirar la película. Amaba estos momentos con él.

Cuando la película terminó, dolorosamente me separé de su cuerpo y me puse a recoger lo que habíamos dejado sobre la mesita y lo llevé a la cocina. Cuando volví a la sala me senté otra vez junto a Edward, quien miraba su teléfono con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Pregunté.

—Nada importante —Levantó la mirada del móvil y me regaló una sonrisa torcida, esas que tanto me gustaban.

—Hablando de nada importante —Cambié de tema radicalmente, pero necesitaba saber esto—. ¿Qué pasó con aquella rubia? —Pregunté, ya que no me había aclarado eso.

—Mmm, creo que mejor no quieres saber —Carraspeó nervioso. Eso me hizo sospechar.

—Mierda, sí quiero, Edward —Exclamé enojándome, si no me quería contar había pasado algo no le hablaría más.

—Puede que la haya besado… pero fue porque creí que te habías ido con ese rubio con el que estabas y sólo fue un segundo —Apresuró a defenderse.

El enojo que estaba sintiendo ya era monumental.

— ¡Tú me estás jodiendo! —Chillé enfurecida. Nadie tocaba lo que era mío… y Edward era mío, hasta que acabase el trato por lo menos.

—Pero no se compara a ti, a tu olor, tu voz, tu cuerpo… tus labios —Dijo acercándose y dándome un rápido beso en los labios. Sólo me ablandó un poco, sólo un poco.

— ¡Edward, no puedes decirme que has besado los labios de otra, venir y besarme a mí! —Reclamé asqueada al imaginarme el momento—. ¿Te has lavado los dientes, no? —Pregunté—. Porque si no es así, juro que te mato, no quiero compartir gérmenes con esa zorra de mierda que tu besaste por una estúpida mierda, déjame decirte —Sí, cuando yo me enojo soy una jodida mal hablada. No era mi intención, pero salen solas, sin mi consentimiento.

Él se echó a reír—. Claro que me he lavado los dientes —Dijo riéndose aún más, haciendo que mi ira creciera extremadamente. Justo estaba por echarle la bronca, aún más, del año cuando la puerta principal se abrió.

—Hola, chicos —Dijo Charlie entrando en la sala—. ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó al ver a Edward casi tirado en el piso, todavía riéndose y a mí con mis mejillas sonrosadas.

Edward se calmó un poco y contestó.

—Nada, Charlie, sólo que tu hija está cuestionando mi higiene —Dijo riéndose aún más. Yo estaba que echaba chispas. Charlie me miró interrogante.

—Papá, ¿sabes que Edward besa a cualquiera en los clubs? Pues, yo estaba comprobando si no trae la gripe, a ver si me contagia, yo no quiero enfermarme —Hice una mueca inocente marca Alice.

Charlie nos miró a los dos como si fuéramos locos.

—Bueno... eh, me iré a mirar la televisión —Dijo con sus cejas fruncidas, parecía un niño.

—Ok, papá —Contesté todavía roja por mi enojo—. Edward ya se iba, así que lo despediré y prepararé la cena —Dije mirándolo intensamente, para que viera que todavía estaba enojada con él y no lo perdonaría.

— ¿No te quieres quedar a cenar, Edward? —Preguntó Charlie. Mierda, mi papá. Reprimí un gruñido de frustración e ira.

—Ok, pero ayudaré a preparar la mesa —Dijo divertido.

* * *

**Holaa niñaas! Me han extrañado?**

**Gracias a:freckles03, Lovegirl, Loreblue31, nessie siempre de black y Mrs Ruffolo! Por sus reviews, son hermosos. Miles de gracias por sus alertas y favoritos! ****M****e incitan a escribir mas.**

**_Lovegirl_: Jajajajaja tranquila tranquila ! Oh no nena, eso no te lo diré, secreto de máxima seguridad ! Jjajjaja me alegro de que te haya gustado! Besitoos ;)**

**_Mrs Ruffolo_: Holaa ! Muchisimas gracias por tu review, me pone feliz que te guste :) Jjajjaja tomare tu recomendacion y escuchare sus canciones, me servirán de seguro! ;) Besotees**

**Importante:**** Como no puedo decidir un día fijo de actualización (ya saben, colegio, exámenes, actividades extraescolares, etc) Yo les diré en cada actualización mas o menos cuando sera la próxima.****  
**

**Me he fijado en el Traffic los views y esta historia ya tiene 1865 ! Miles, millones de Gracias quienes se pasaron o pasan por aquí ! ;)**

**¡REVIEWS!**

**Nos leemos pronto ! ^_^ Besotes y Mordiscos!**

**ReneesmeCC**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Twilight le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Hola ! Aquí les dejo un poquito de mi, espero les guste.**

******Importante: La historia es mía, ha sido registrada en Safe Creative, por lo cual queda totalmente prohibida su copia o publicación sin mi ****consentimiento.**  


**Quiero agradecer muy especialmente a****_ Ivis Martinez_**** por betear, mejorar y ayudarme con esta historia ! ;)**

**Esta historia contiene escenas de contenido sexual. Si eres menor de 18 años, no te gusta o eres muy sensible, te recomiendo que no leas.**

* * *

**Dedicado a ti, bebé, que fuiste lo mas importante que tuve, siempre te amare...**

* * *

**.**

**Carpe Diem.**

**Capítulo 10**

**.**

—No te quieres quedar a cenar Edward —Preguntó Charlie.

—Ok, pero ayudaré a preparar la mesa —Dijo divertido.

Habíamos pasado una cena muy agradable, me obligué a olvidar el asunto con Edward, para hacerla más llevadera y agradable.

Cuando Charlie se fue a la sala a mirar tv, Edward y yo nos dirigimos a mi habitación. Yo iba unos pasos delante de él, ignorándolo como había hecho casi toda la noche.

Abrí la puerta y fui directo a la cama, me tiré lanzando un suspiro de alivio. Estaba cansada y quería dormir.

— ¿Vas a seguir ignorándome? —Preguntó como quién no quiere la cosa.

—Pues, viendo que has besado a una tipa, en menos de una hora de que yo dijera que _sí _al trato, luego de tanto pensarlo… sí, te voy a seguir ignorando —Dije enfurruñada levantándome sobre mis codos para mirarle—. Ni si quiera has dicho lo siento —Su cara se crispó.

Él se acercó hasta donde yo estaba y se colocó encima de mí, tomándome en brazos

—Lo siento —Dijo mirándome triste—. No fue mi intención, pero es que emanas tal sentimiento de posesividad y celos en mí que no pude controlarme, pensé que tu también estabas viéndome, pero al dar la vuelta ni tu ni el chico rubio estaban, luego Emmett vino y me dijo que te habías ido porque te sentías mal y me preocupé. Pero no pude venir, ya era tarde y ya sabes cómo se pone Esme. ¿Me perdonas? —Dijo poniendo un tierno puchero en sus labios.

Intenté, juro que lo hice, pero este chico era hermano de Alice y nadie en su sano juicio podía resistirse a esa mirada.

—Está bien, pero a la próxima, Cullen, juro que el trato se rompe, no habrá oportunidad, ni hoy ni mañana ni el año que viene. ¿Entendido? —Suspiré. Era una idiota a la que el enojo no le duraba ni una hora. Dios, caería bajo y fuerte, bien fuerte.

Me dio un corto beso en los labios.

—Entendido —asintió—. Creo que debería irme, no le avisé a nadie que me quedaba a cenar, estarán preocupados.

—Ajá —Murmuré apretándome a él, no quería que se fuera—. De acuerdo —Lo solté.

Tomados de las manos bajamos las escaleras.

—Hasta mañana, Bells —Dijo abrazándome y tomándome en brazos para luego besarme. Sus labios se movían suavemente contra los míos. Nunca me cansaría de besarlo, era adictivo y necesario. Estaba tan mal.

—Hasta mañana, Ed —Lo despedí.

Cuando escuché el suave ronroneo del auto al encender, subí las escaleras en dirección a mi cuarto, me cambié rápidamente y me tiré sobre la cama totalmente exhausta, quedándome dormida casi al acto.

La mañana siguiente fue igual a la anterior. En la tarde hice algunos deberes del instituto, mientras escuchaba la mágica voz de Adele. A veces odiaba los fines de semana, casi nunca pasaba algo intersante. Era estúpido decir que me gustaba ir al instituto, ahí estaban todos.

_But, Don't you remember?_

_Don't you remember?_

_The reason you love me?_

_Baby, please remember me one more._

Tocaron el timbre y corrí, aún con el riesgo de caerme por las escaleras.

Abrí la puerta y ahí estaba Edward con una caja en sus manos, estaba perfectamente arreglada como regalo.

— ¿Hola? —¿Qué hacía acá?

—Hola, Bella —Dijo con esa sonrisa torcida, la que tanto me gustaba desde hace un tiempo.

—Uhm, pasa, estaba haciendo deberes. ¿Quieres que prepare café? —pregunté mientras él entraba relajadamente.

—Me gustaría.

Fuimos a la sala y le indiqué que se sentara mientras que yo iba a la cocina a preparar café. Estaba un poco confundida, ayer no había dicho nada sobre venir hoy y la verdad es que no lo había estado esperando. Estaba nerviosa, sí, como últimamente me sucedía con él, y no sabía qué podía suceder.

Estuve a punto de quemarme cuando comencé a servirle el café a Edward, todo por estar pensando en él y en qué hacía en mi casa hoy.

Me acerqué lentamente a la sala, viéndolo concentrado en el televisor y con un gesto nervioso en su rostro.

—Ten —aceptó rápidamente el café y le dio un sorbo mientras que yo me sentaba a su lado. Él había dejado la caja que traía entre sus manos a un lado del sofá. Nos sentamos en un silencio cómodo, pero yo tomé la palabra.

— ¿Qué traes ahí? —Estaba llena de curiosidad.

Él me miró algo avergonzado.

—Bueno… verás, como ayer la cagué un poco, bueno bastante, te quería compensar con algo y esta es la mejor manera que se me ocurrió hacerlo —Nunca lo había visto tan nervioso y sonrojado, por lo que rápidamente me tendió la caja. La abrí y allí me encontré con algo que no esperaba en absoluto. Sentí que mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Dios, que sensible.

Un gatito. Edward me había regalado un hermoso y pequeño gatito gris.

—Hey, no llores —Dijo secándome una traicionera lágrima que había bajado por mi mejilla—.Lo hice para hacerte feliz.

—Aww —Dije agarrando al precioso gatito/a entre mis brazos, era tan pequeñita/o—. ¿Qué es? —Pregunté mirando como el pequeño animal ronroneaba.

—La vendedora me dijo que era niña —Contestó con una sonrisa.

—Oh, muchas gracias, Edward. No sabes lo que esto significa para mí Dije tirándome encima de él y abrazándolo muy fuerte—. Sabes… —Hablé contra su cuello y sentí como se estremecía—, cuando era niña, tendría unos 10 años, tenía una vecina, Cosette, ella siempre me contaba las historias que había vivido con su marido; yo adoraba escucharlas, lo amaba tanto, se notaba en su voz cuando hablaba de él. Cuando murió, sé que sufrió mucho, aunque ella no me lo demostraba, claro, yo era pequeña en ese entonces, pero era muy observadora. Yo estaba triste, porque la veía mal y ella era mi única amiga, nunca fui muy sociable. Así que en un intento de hacerla feliz, fui a la veterinaria y elegí un gatito, un hermoso y tierno gatito rubio, con unos hermosos ojos verdes —Me di la vuelta y acaricié el contorno de sus ojos—. Fui hasta su casa y se lo di, ella se llevó una gran sorpresa, me regaló una enorme sonrisa, esa que hace días no veía y aceptó el gatito, le puso Pochocho. Desde ese día la vi cada vez más feliz. Unos dos años después Cosette murió, fue algo que devastó mi vida, la quería mucho, como si fuera mi abuela. El gatito quedó conmigo, ya en ese entonces lo adoraba, aunque él fuera un gruñón —Reí entre lágrimas al recordarlo—. Era un pedacito de Cosette y mío. El día que él se fue… el día que él murió, llore como si se hubiera muerto un familiar, no sabes lo que fue saber que él no iba a acompañarme más, que mi bebé no iba a estar conmigo. No he tenido más gatos desde eso —Dije aguantando mis lágrimas, porque aún dolía. Lo sé, parecerá raro que una persona ame tanto a un animal, pero era así.

—Lo siento, si te causa algún daño, la puedo devolver —Dijo apretándome entre sus brazos, mientras que mi pequeña gatita se había quedado dormida en los míos.

—No, está bien. Me encantó que me regalaras a esta hermosa pequeña. Ya la quiero y no me la podrás sacar, Cullen —Dije desafiándolo con una sonrisa y un pequeño beso en los labios.

—Está bien, está bien, solo no me lastimes —Levantó las manos, como en señal de rendición.

—Fue lo más hermoso que podías hacer por mí, gracias —Le di una sonrisa tierna y él me correspondió.

— ¿Cómo la vas a llamar? —Preguntó con curiosidad.

—Lluvia —No lo tuve que pensar—. Eso fue lo primero que pensé cuando la vi, es gris y tiene un pelo fino, muy esponjoso y suave, como una nube en un día de lluvia.

—Lluvia —Repitió él—. Me gusta —Acarició la cabecita de Lluvia y ella se despertó, mirándome con sus impresionantes ojos verdes.

—Hola, Lluvia —Murmuré hipnotizada. Sus ojos eran iguales a los de Edward.

Ella respondió con un suave ronroneo.

—Parece que le agradas —Dijo Edward.

—Obvio que le agrado, Cullen, soy la persona más agradable del mundo —Dije dándole un codazo.

—Auch, sí, claro —Contestó él con ironía y una enorme sonrisa en su rostro mientras se sobaba su costado. Nos quedamos unos minutos disfrutando de la compañía del otro—. Voy a buscar las cosas en el auto. Compré su camita y cuencos para su comida —Dijo separándose de mi.

—Oh, Edward, no era necesario, ya bastante has hecho regalándome a esta hermosa niña —Susurré acariciando la espalda de Lluvia.

—Ya, pero la vendedora me dijo que lo necesitaría, así que compré el paquete completo —Salió por la puerta.

Cuando volvió, me entregó las cosas y se volvió a sentar a mi lado. Lluvia se había quedado dormida, así que saqué su pequeña camita acolchonada color azul clarito, la dejé en el sofá y luego la puse sobre él.

—Ven, creo que debo agradecerte de la manera correcta —Dije tomando su mano y llevándolo hacia las escaleras. Él se dejó guíar hasta mi habitación, cuando llegamos lo empujó hacia la cama y me subí a horcajadas sobre él. Lo besé con todo lo que tenía, entregándome a él. Sus labios se movían fuertemente contra los míos, nuestras lenguas batallaban una guerra sin fin. Mis manos fueron directamente hacia su pelo, acariciando sus hermosas y suaves hebras. Edward me tomó por la cintura y fue subiendo, acariciando mi espalda, mandándome placenteras sensaciones. Tomé el borde de su camisa y lentamente fui desabrochando los botones. Una vez que la deslicé por sus hombros pude ver mejor al hermoso mejor amigo que tenía, parecía un Miguel Ángel, era hermoso, su estómago plano y bien trabajado hacía que la baba cayese de mi boca sin avisar.

Él, por su parte, no había dejado en paz mi boca, besándome con más fiereza. Sus manos, aún en mi espalda, bajaron hacia mi dobladillo y lentamente la fue subiendo. Sentí como me ponía de color carmesí. Gracias al cielo me había puesto ropa interior sexi, no quería que él me viera en mis bragas de algodón.

—Eres hermosa —Susurró viendo mis senos cubiertos con un provocativo sujetador negro de encaje. Posó sus manos en mis senos, masajeándolos suavemente, pasando su pulgar por mis pezones, que a estas alturas se parecían a piedrecillas. Pasé las manos por su estómago, sintiendo como se contraía a mi tacto. Sacó mi sujetador y yo me quedé desnuda de la cintura para arriba ante mi mejor amigo por primera vez. Yo creo que en este momento no hay persona más sonrojada en el mundo que yo. Posó sus manos en ellos otra vez, pero esta vez pesándolos, acariciando la suave piel.

—Edward —gemí.

—Dime, Bella. ¿Qué quieres? —Preguntó con esa irresistible voz ronca. Sus ojos flameaban de deseo, totalmente oscuros.

—Quiero más —Gruñí, sus manos no habían dejado de acariciar mis pechos. Estas fueron bajando hasta mis leggins, los fue bajando poco a poco hasta que quedé solo en bragas.

—Bella —Jadeó mirándome de arriba abajo—. Eres deliciosa, Bells —Dijo besándome nuevamente los labios, sus manos acariciaron mi torso, enviando las más placenteras sensaciones y estremecimientos a través de toda mi espalda, para acabar en mi bajo vientre. Sus manos alcanzaron mis bragas y me acarició _allí,_ por encima de ellas. Yo gemía sin control, quería mas.

Pero como siempre, algo rompió nuestra perfecta y caliente burbuja.

_Toc Toc._

—Mierda —Gimió Edward, dejándose caer encima de mí. Yo estaba petrificada.

—_ ¿Bells? ¿Estás ahí? ¿Por qué hay un gato en la encimera de la cocina? _—Charlie preguntó a través de la puerta.

* * *

**Holaa chicaas ! Lo sientoo si he tardado ! :)**

**A que Ed no es un tierno ? Yo estoy que me lo como ya !**

**__****Gracias a:freckles03, Lovegirl, Loreblue31, nessie siempre de black y Mrs Ruffolo! Por sus reviews, son hermosos. Miles de gracias por sus alertas y favoritos, a las lectoras silenciosas! ****M****e incitan a escribir mas.**  


**Noos leemos dentro de una semana en la prox actualización, nenas ! Besitoos :***

**ReneesmeCC**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Twilight le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Hola ! Aquí les dejo un poquito de mi, espero les guste.**

******Importante: La historia es mía, ha sido registrada en Safe Creative, por lo cual queda totalmente prohibida su copia o publicación sin mi ****consentimiento.**  


**Quiero agradecer muy especialmente a****_ Ivis Martinez_**** por betear, mejorar y ayudarme con esta historia ! ;)**

* * *

**Esta historia contiene escenas de contenido sexual. Si eres menor de 18 años, no te gusta o eres muy sensible, te recomiendo que no leas.**

* * *

**.**

**Carpe Diem.**

Capítulo 11

.

_Mierda, mierda, mierda._

Ambos estábamos paralizados, mudos del miedo de que Charlie entrara a la habitación.

Edward rápidamente se separó de mi cuerpo y comenzó a ponerse su camisa.

— ¡Jodida mierda! —Fue todo lo que susurré. Todavía en bragas, me levanté a toda prisa de la cama, tropezándome en el camino, gracias al cielo mantuve el equilibrio y no caí al suelo. Fui hasta mi armario y me puse una camiseta holgada que me llegaba justo debajo de los muslos. Tapaba justo lo necesario—. Escóndete en el armario —Susurré a Edward que se había quedado parado mirándome, sus ojos todavía oscuros por el deseo—. ¡Rápido! —Le apuré al ver que no se movía.

Me alisé un poco el cabello y me dirigí hacia la puerta. La abrí y me encontré con Charlie, quien tenía un gesto de impaciencia y las manos en la espalda.

— ¿Sí? —Pregunté con voz ronca, parecía que recién había despertado, pero en realidad era por otro motivo, pero Charlie no tenia porque saberlo… ¿o sí?

— ¿Bella? ¿Por qué tardabas tanto? —Preguntó mirándome con sospecha.

Mierda, mierda, mierda.

—Uhm, estaba durmiendo —titubeé y me refregué los ojos para que no sospechara otra mierda.

— ¿A las 5 de la tarde? —Preguntó enarcando las cejas.

—Sip —Dije resaltando la "p".

—Bien, ahora. ¿Me podrías explicar por qué estaba este pequeñito en la encimera de la cocina? — Inquirió sacando a Lluvia de su espalda.

—_Pequeñita_ —Le corregí, abriendo más la puerta y arrebatándosela de los brazos—. Me la regaló Edward esta tarde. ¿No es linda? —Pregunté mirando como paseaba su mirada por todo lo que había a su alrededor, lo desconocido.

—Sí, muy hermosa, fue un regalo amable de parte de Edward, pero tú te harás cargo de ella —Determinó con desagrado.

—Claro que sí, Charlie, me la regalaron a mí, es mía, mi responsabilidad —Dije en un tono más fuerte.

—No se me dan bien cuidar de animales —Aclaró al ver mi enojo—. Ok, aclarado el punto, te dejo. Pediré pizza. ¿De qué quieres?

— ¡Extra queso! —Dije con entusiasmo, tenía mucha hambre.

Una vez Charlie bajó las escaleras, cerré la puerta de mi habitación para ir directamente hacia el armario, iba dando la vuelta cuando choqué con algo o alguien.

—Ouch —Exclamé sobándome la frente con una mano. Sostuve más fuerte a Lluvia en mi brazo libre, casi cae.

—Cuidado —Dijo Edward tomándome en brazos—. ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó con voz tierna. Asentí —. ¿Hermosa pillada, uh? —Murmuró con una mueca divertida en su rostro. Acarició a mi pequeña en su frentecita y esta respondió con un suave ronroneo.

Me reí, enserio, era para la historia. Aunque en su momento no tenía mucha gracia, era divertido.

—Ok —Dije poniéndome seria de repente—. ¿Cómo vas a hacer para salir de aquí? —Pregunté—. ¡Oh, espera! ¿Charlie no habrá visto tu auto? No es que le moleste que estuvieras aquí, pero supuestamente yo estaba durmiendo —Dije un poco alarmada.

—Por la ventana y no te preocupes, hoy vine caminando —Contestó con una media sonrisa, su voz en un susurro.

— ¿En serio? —Pregunté escéptica—. ¿Sabes que hay unos 6 metros desde aquí?

—Sí —Sonrió—, pero todavía me debes agradecer como es debido —Dijo sonriendo engreídamente.

—Uhm, no sé, se me fueron las ganas — ¡Mentira! —. Además, Charlie ha pedido pizza y debo bajar, muero de hambre —Dije yendo hasta mi cama y dejé a Lluvia ahí. Me di la vuelta y lo miré, estaba hermoso, su pelo revuelto más de lo normal, sus labios hinchados, su erección había bajado considerablemente, su ropa arrugada… que ganas de arrancársela de nuevo.

Hizo un puchero.

—Anda, vete —Le dije con una sonrisa y empujándolo hacia la ventana, me parecía divertido verlo frustrado.

Se rio y gruñó—. Ok, ríete, pero ni creas que lo voy a olvidar, Swan.

—Sí, sí —Me dio un casto beso en la mejilla y se giró hacia la ventana. De un salto desapareció, rápidamente fui hasta allí y verifiqué si había llegado al piso sin hacerse daño; y sí lo hizo.

Me hizo una seña tipo militar y se fue caminando por la calle, lo miré hasta que su figura desapareció.

Durante la cena, Charlie interactuaba con Lluvia. Nunca le había visto así, estaba adorable. Jugueteó con ella, le hizo mimos y ella quedó encantada. Y eso que él decía que se le daban mal los animales.

Luego de eso, subí las escaleras, me di un relajante baño, me cambié y miré PD: Te amo. Lloré, sí, lloré como una boba por querer un esposo así. Luego de eso me fui a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente desperté de muy buen humor, me vestí con unos jeans muy pegados a mis curvas, una camisa color beige y mis infaltables converse. Al salir de casa, Alice ya me estaba esperando a lado de su coche.

—Hola, desaparecida —Fue su saludo, mientras me abrazaba.

—Hola, Allie. Tú también has estado desaparecida, me tendrías que haber llamado, solo tu hermano apareció por estos aires —Le devolví el abrazo.

— ¡Ya! —Murmuró—. Me fui de viaje con Jazz, nos lo pasamos genial. Creo que Emmett y Rose pasaron el fin de semana en casa de los padres de esta última —comentó mientras entrabamos al auto.

— ¿A dónde fueron tú y Jazz?

—Fuimos a Forks, ya sé que no es muy lejos y allí todo es verde y llueve, pero nos lo pasamos bien, admiramos su naturaleza, es muy hermoso —Dijo con gesto soñador—. Aparte, tu vienes de allí, quería conocer. Nunca entendí por qué no te gustó —Frunció el ceño.

—Todo es verde, llueve mucho, hay mucha humedad y no es que no me guste, pero prefiero un clima cálido —Dije recordando el lugar en que nací. Pero era verdad, no era que no me gustara, de hecho me gusta respirar ese aroma que hay entre los arboles cuando llueve, solía ir al bosque luego de una llovizna—. Me alegro mucho de que lo hayas pasado bien.

Ella rio—. La humedad, eso sí que no me gustó, arruinó mi cabello —Dijo con un puchero.

—Como si eso fuera a matarte —Me reí con ella.

— ¡Ja! Tú ríete, no fue gracioso en el momento —Volvimos a reír—. Llegamos —Anunció aparcando en el estacionamiento.

Justo en ese momento llegaron los demás, Rose y Emm llegaron en el Jeep. Jazz y Edward en su amado volvo. Bajamos del coche y nos reunimos con ellos.

—Hola, chicos —Dijimos ambas a la vez. Todos reímos—. Hey, Jazz, me compadezco de ti, amigo, no sé cómo habrás aguantado a la duende de aquí en un clima tan húmedo como el de Forks —Agregué.

—Oh, así la amo —Me contestó con una sonrisa—. Es parte del paquete —Miró a su novia, que ya estaba echada en su brazo, dejándole un casto beso en los labios.

—También te amo, Jazzy.

Admiraba la pareja que hacían, al igual que la de Emmett y Rose, se amaban tanto y se notaba a leguas cuando estaban juntos.

—Ya basta, mucho dulce por hoy —Emmett recibió un codazo de parte de su novia al decir eso—. Ay, Rosie. ¿Bebé, qué dije de malo? —Preguntó sobándose el costado.

—Nada, osito, nada —Dijo ella entregándole una sonrisa amorosa—. También así te amo —Él la miraba confundido, por lo que lo besó, a lo que él respondió con una sonrisa boba.

—Bueno, y tu hablabas de dulce Emmett —Dijo Edward riéndose ligeramente.

—Vamos a clase mejor, ya ha tocado el timbre —Exclamó Rose.

Mientras íbamos caminando Edward se acercó.

—Hola, Bells —Me dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Hola, Edward —Eing, estaba resistiéndome a besar esos apetecibles labios.

— ¿Cómo se porta lluvia? —Preguntó con una hermosa sonrisa. Ya me estaba mojando. Enserio este chico no sabía lo que provocaba en mí.

—Oh, es un ángel. Se porta muy bien.

— ¡Qué bien, me alegro! —Dijo—. Por cierto —Se aseguró de que los demás ya habían entrado a sus respectivas clases, solo quedábamos nosotros en la puerta del colegio—, no me has agradecido todavía —dijo acercándose más y más hasta que su nariz estaba junto a la mía, puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, sus ojos estaban demasiado oscuros y yo sabía a la perfección a qué se debía.

—Edward —Lo miré con suplica—, compórtate.

—No, hoy no quiero —Susurró antes de acercarse más y dejar un cálido regadero de besos en mis mejillas hasta llegar a mis labios, dejando uno casto allí.

Cerré los ojos, en este tiempo había aprendido que besar a Edward era mi perdición, perdía la concentración y me iba de este mundo.

—Mejor vamos a clases, ya llegamos tarde —Le reprendí, soltándome de su agarre.

—Bueno, pero ni creas que lo olvidaré.

El resto del día pasó volando, así como toda la semana y ya estábamos a jueves, hoy nos juntaríamos en la mansión Cullen luego de clases.

Al llegar allí, luego de un exhaustivo día, nos instalamos en la sala de juegos, Emmett y Jasper peleaban en la Play, Rose se estaba pintando las uñas mientras que Alice, Edward y yo estábamos sentados en la alfombra del suelo, hablando cosas triviales. Así nos entreteníamos cuando queríamos estar un momento tranquilos, pasar el rato… El ambiente entre nosotros siempre era cálido y divertido.

— ¿Qué les parece si este fin de semana nos vamos de acampada? —Preguntó Alice llamando la atención de todos.

—Me parece genial, nunca fuimos —Apoyó Jasper a su novia.

—A mí también me parece buena idea, pero me caeré cada dos por tres —Advertí ganándome la risa de todo el mundo.

—Tranquila, Bells, yo te sostendré —Dijo Edward en un tono solemne. Me conmoví ante su acto y le sonreí.

—Bueno, entonces, decidido. ¡Nos iremos de acampada! —Chilló Alice, tirándose encima del pobre Jasper, quien estaba sentado en el sofá frente al tv.

—Bells —Llamó mi atención Edward—. ¿Qué te parece si subimos a hacer la tarea de Biología?

Yo lo miré sin entender, ese trabajo lo habíamos terminado el mismo día que nos lo habían entregado.

—Es para mañana y hemos hecho la mitad —Me guiñó un ojo. Ahí es cuando entendí, él quería estar a solas conmigo.

—Ok —Solo atiné a decir en voz queda.

En silencio subíamos las escaleras. Cuando estábamos entrando a su habitación, me tomó en brazos y me besó de lleno. Sus labios cremosos luchaban junto a los míos, nuestras lenguas jugueteaban, sentía que me quedaba sin respiración. Me encantaban los besos de Edward, sus labios eran dulces, su aliento olía a menta todo el tiempo y tenían la _humedad _justa; ya saben, no es de esos besos babosos que te dejan la mitad del rostro lleno de babas. Puso sus manos en mi cintura mientras que yo las llevaba a su cabello, desordenándolo más de lo que estaba.

Se separó de mí un segundo solo para llevar sus labios a mi cuello, besándolo y dando pequeños mordiscos que hacían que mi piel entera se erizara. De pronto escuché un _clic_ en mi espalda.

—Así nadie nos interrumpirá esta vez —Murmuró con su caracterizada voz aterciopelada. Sus ojos me observaban llameantes.

Solo le respondí llevando mis manos a su camisa y abriendo botón por botón, hasta que quedé frente a ese maravilloso torso perfecto. Llevé mis manos a él y lo acaricié, mis manos pasaron por sus abdominales bien formados, llegando a esa fina y pecaminosa línea de bello color bronce que me llevaría al paraíso.

Sus labios acariciaban mi cuello y clavícula mientras se deshacía de mi blusa, dejándome solo con un sostén blanco de encaje. Ahuecó sus manos en mis senos y los masajeó suavemente. Llevó sus manos a mi espalda y con un poco de dificultad desabrochó mi sostén.

—Vaya, Cullen, pensé que eras experto en la materia —Dije jadeando, sus caricias me estaban volviendo loca.

—Tu sostén me la hizo difícil —Se defendió, sus ojos me observaban intensos—. Mejor elige los sostenes con broche adelante, son más prácticos —Contestó con una sonrisa—. Ven, vamos a la cama.

Me condujo hasta ella y me recostó suavemente mientras sus labios se volvían a apoderar de los míos. Sus manos tomaron posesión de mis senos, apretándolos suavemente, masajeándolos, mientras dejaba un regadero de besos en mi cuello hasta llegar a mis senos. Tomó mi pezón izquierdo en sus labios, chupándolo, succionando, pasando su lengua por él. Yo gemía como loca gracias a las maravillosas sensaciones que estaba recibiendo, tomé su cabello entre mis manos y lo jalé más cerca. Él, en respuesta, chupó más fuerte, enviándome la más placentera de las sensaciones.

—Edward —Gruñí-supliqué. Quería más.

— ¿Qué quieres, Bella? Dímelo —Sonrió de manera maléfica. Me haría decirlo.

Se deshizo de mis pantalones y me dejó solo en bragas, justo donde habíamos quedado cuando Charlie nos interrumpió.

—Eres tan hermosa —Susurró con voz aterciopelada, ronca y melosa. Yo ya estaba mojada y él hablándome así no hacía más que empeorar la situación. Tenía algo en su voz, algo que me ponía y me ponía mucho.

Gemí fuertemente cuando sentí una de sus manos tocar mi botón sobre la tela de mis bragas, hizo lentos círculos, volviéndome loca.

—Quiero más, Edward, dame más —Gemí, rindiéndome. Me tenía a su merced. Sonrió de manera triunfante y enganchó sus dedos de pianista en los costados de mis bragas y las bajó lentamente, acariciando la piel de mis piernas a su paso.

Con un poco de vergüenza abrí mis piernas, dejándole ver mi centro ya mojado, lubricado por él. Dios, jamás pensé estar haciendo esto con mi mejor amigo.

—Eres deliciosa, Bella, estás tan mojada —Llevó sus manos a mi centro, pasando sus manos de arriba hacia abajo arrancándome un gemido de placer. Besó mis labios nuevamente, mientras que yo posaba mis manos en su espalda, acariciándola, sintiendo los músculos en esta. Edward llevó sus labios a mis pechos, succionó fuertemente uno de mis pezones mientras atendía el otro con su mano, pellizcándolo. Hizo que uno de sus dedos entrara en mí, mientras que yo me retorcía de placer, lo deslizó suavemente, adentro, afuera, adentro. Me estaba torturando.

— ¿Qué sientes? Dime. ¿ te quemas, ardes? —Preguntó jadeante, sus ojos eran fuego líquido.

—_Creo que estoy muriendo_ —pensé en mi fuero interno. Quise responder, pero no podía emitir palabra alguna. Gemía sin control.

Metió otro dedo en mí y mis ojos se pusieron en blanco. Empezó un mete-saca realmente rápido, mientras su otra mano acariciaba mi clítoris frenéticamente.

— ¡Edward! —Gemí fuertemente al llegar a mi tan ansiado orgasmo. Seguramente los chicos podrían haber oído algo, pero sinceramente no me importó. Edward me miraba fascinado, movió sus dedos lentamente, prolongando mi orgasmo. Cuando los sacó, rápidamente subió por mi cuerpo y me besó fuertemente, sus labios chocaban con los míos, su lengua se metió en mi boca de un tirón, luchando junto a la mía. Yo luchaba con corresponderle, pero todavía estaba en mi nube personal.

— ¿Estás bien, cariño? —Preguntó recostándose a mi lado.

—Jodidamente bien —Suspiré.

* * *

**Holaa chicas ! Como han estado? Alfin llegan los lemmons lemmons ! Verdad? ;)**

**__****Gracias a:freckles03, Lovegirl, Loreblue31, nessie siempre de black y Mrs Ruffolo! Por sus reviews, son hermosos. Miles de gracias por sus alertas y favoritos, a las lectoras silenciosas! ****M****e incitan a escribir mas.**

**La próxima actualización sera dentro de dos semanas o un poquito menos, pero de eso no pasa ! Lo siento, pero se me vienen los exámenes encima !**

**¿Creen que merezca algún Review !? Me harian muy feliz! Besitoos**

**ReneesmeCC**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Twilight le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Hola ! Aquí les dejo un poquito de mi, espero les guste.**

******Importante: La historia es mía, ha sido registrada en Safe Creative, por lo cual queda totalmente prohibida su copia o publicación sin mi ****consentimiento.**  


**Capítulo beteado por Xarito Herondale, Betas FFAD.**

******www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction (sin espacios)**  


* * *

**Holaa chicas ! Nota importante abajo! :)**

* * *

**Esta historia contiene escenas de contenido sexual. Si eres menor de 18 años, no te gusta o eres muy sensible, te recomiendo que no leas.**

* * *

**.**

**Carpe Diem.**

Capítulo 12

.

Luego de un rato, Bella todavía desnuda y sin ninguna vergüenza, se sentó en la cama y se puso a horcajadas de Edward, este llevó sus manos hacia delante, tomando los pechos de Bella en sus manos, los cuales apretó y pellizcó sus pezones. Bella gimió al sentirlo tan duro debajo de ella y sus manos no hacían más que acrecentar la excitación.

—Creo que llegó la hora de recompensarte —dijo seductoramente mientras movía sus caderas en pequeños círculos haciendo que ambos soltaran pequeños gemiditos. Edward parecía ser enorme, y Bella no hacía más que mojarse cada vez más al imaginárselo dentro.

Puso las manos en su pecho, acariciándolo, mientras bajaba la pretina de su pantalón, muy lentamente, y lo torturaba rozándolo.

—Bella… —Gimió Edward en advertencia.

— ¿Sí, Edward? ¿Qué quieres?, tienes que decírmelo. —Le devolvió el juego.

—Baja los pantalones de una maldita vez —contestó entre dientes.

Bella, siendo obediente, bajó los pantalones dejándolo solo con un bóxer negro, ajustado. Mmm…

— ¿Así? ¿Y ahora? —preguntó

La cara de Edward estaba roja, ella sabía que lo estaba haciendo enojar, pero solo le estaba haciendo lo mismo que le hizo a ella.

—Baja el jodido bóxer y chúpamela —dijo demandante. Bella se sorprendió, era la primera vez que lo veía en ese papel y debía admitir que era excitante. Aun así, hizo lo que le dijo y bajó aquella estorbosa prenda dejando libre a la verga más hermosa que había visto en su vida. Era gruesa, muy gruesa y larga.

Edward, al ver la cara de Bella, sonrió arrogantemente.

— ¿Qué?, ¿ninguno de tus novios tiene una verga decente? —preguntó mientras una de sus manos viajaba hasta la suya y se acariciaba.

Bella, al ver su mano, se enfureció, ese era su trabajo.

—Quita —espetó mientras golpeaba la mano de Edward y la sustituía por una de las suyas—. Con respecto a tu pregunta, sí han tenido una verga decente, pero creo que tú te pasas de eso —contestó acariciando aquella obra de arte, sintiendo que luego se iba a arrepentir de acrecentar su ego, pero en este momento nada le importaba.

Edward había dejado de prestar atención hacía rato. Solo se concentraba en aquella mano que lo acariciaba de arriba abajo. Bella acercó su rostro y lamió la punta rosada, llevando consigo unas pequeñas gotas de líquido preseminal, provocando que Edward soltara un gemido. Levantó la vista y se encontró con esa mirada intensa, sus ojos verde jade estaban oscuros y su boca entreabierta. Incentivada, acercó su rostro nuevamente, sin quitar su mirada de la de él, y la metió en su boca, solo hasta la mitad. Pasaba su lengua acariciando mientras hacía movimientos ascendentes y descendentes con la cabeza. Pronto sintió cómo las manos de Edward se posaban en su cabello acariciándolo, marcando el ritmo y llevándola más profundo, suavemente, sin ser brusco. Sus gemidos se transformaron en jadeos, a la vez que el ritmo aumentaba.

—Bella, tienes que parar —dijo Edward con todo el esfuerzo del mundo.

Ella, sin hacerle caso, siguió con su trabajo, chupando y succionando cada vez más fuerte.

—Be-Bella, me voy a c-correr; si no quieres eso, apártate. —Solo tuvo que decir esas palabras para que Bella se apartara, pero en ningún momento dejó de acariciarlo. Siguió bombeando hasta que notó cómo el cuerpo de su mejor amigo convulsionaba y su semen caía en parte de sus pechos y estómago.

Edward, una vez recuperado, fue hasta su mesita de noche, de allí sacó toallitas húmedas y se las pasó a Bella para que se limpiara.

—Ten, lo siento por ello —dijo apenado señalando sus pechos y estómago.

Bella, sonrojada, agarró las toallitas que le ofrecía.

—No pasa nada, Ed; gracias al Cielo que no lo hiciste en mi rostro, ahí sí estarías en problemas —dijo despreocupadamente mientras se limpiaba.

Edward estaba sorprendido, de un momento a otro su mejor amiga, que se sonroja por casi todo, cambiaba a ser esa chica confiada de hace un momento atrás. Esta tiró las toallitas en un pequeño bote de basura que había al lado de una de las mesitas y se giró para quedar frente a Edward, quien estaba recostado sobre la cama con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

— ¡Hey!, ¿en qué piensas? —preguntó mientras se tapaba con el edredón, ahora sí sentía pudor de que la viera desnuda.

—Ehhh, en cómo de ser una niña sonrojada pasaste a ser otra chica que no tiene vergüenza a nada —contestó él. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó; Bella pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho aspirando su dulce olor—. ¿Cuándo cambiaste y no me he dado cuenta? —preguntó.

—Mmm —suspiró—, he cambiado hace mucho. La relación que tuve con Jacob me ayudó mucho más, aparte de no confiar demasiado en los hombres —dijo irónicamente, le enfadaba que la vieran como una niña.

—Lo siento —susurró Edward al sentir su enfado—. Pero ya me he acostumbrado a ver a la otra Bella, a esa tierna y dulce, no a una muy, muy mandona. —Se echó a reír.

—A mí no me causa gracia —dijo Bella—, pero me la cobraré. —Saltó hacia su regazo y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas por todo el cuerpo.

—B-Bella, pa-para —dijo entrecortadamente mientras se retorcía a risas.

— ¡Atente a las consecuencias de enfadarme! —gritó bella mientras movía más rápido sus manos y reía junto a él.

.

.

.

Bella cayó en la cama rendida. Había llegado hace una hora a casa, preparó la cena a Charlie y se fue la cama, sin cenar. No tenía hambre y solo quería dormir.

Después de ese maravilloso momento junto a Edward, estuvieron un rato más entre caricias provocativas y susurros. Luego se vieron obligados a vestirse y salir de la habitación, ya que había pasado demasiado tiempo como para estar haciendo la tarea. Así que bajaron las escaleras y se quedaron con los demás en la sala de entretenimiento, hasta que algo de su pequeña mentira casi los mete en un aprieto.

**_Flashback_**

_Bajaron las escaleras y se encontraron con Emmett y Rose en pleno rollo, y Alice y Jasper mirando un programa de TV._

_Edward y Bella se dirigieron a al sillón con ellos. Estuvieron en silencio hasta que Alice, que los miraba de forma interrogativa desde que entraron, decidió hablar._

_—Y… ¿cómo les fue con el trabajo? —preguntó._

_—Bien, no fue tan difícil, solo nos quedaban algunas preguntas —respondió Bella calmadamente… bueno, intentándolo._

_La miró escrutándola con la mirada._

_—Mmm… Bella… ¿cómo es que hicieron el trabajo si dejaron sus mochilas aquí? —preguntó inquisitiva._

_Sus ojos casi se salían de sus órbitas y su rostro estaba como un tomate. No se le ocurría que decir. Asustada, miró a Edward en busca de ayuda._

_—Mmm, __¿Allie? El trabajo lo hicimos en mi laptop, no era difícil, y solo buscamos un par de cosas por internet —dijo Edward con aparente tranquilidad y confianza._

_— ¿Y por qué tardaron tanto, entonces? —Al parecer, la enana hoy estaba preguntona._

_—Porque teníamos que hablar de algunas cosas y se nos pasó el tiempo volando. ¿Ya estás contenta, o vas a seguir con tu interrogatorio? —preguntó un Edward ya muy exasperado. Lo admiraba, tenía una capacidad de mentir exquisita._

_—Mmmm… okey, tranquilízate —contestó ella aún no muy convencida, dando la vuelta para seguir mirando el programa de TV con Jazz._

_Bella, quien aún estaba sosteniendo el aire en sus plumones, soltó un suspiro de alivio y miró a su héroe personal en forma de agradecimiento. Él solo le sonrió, con esa sonrisa única en él._

**_Fin de Flashback_**

Suspiró. No sabría qué hubiera hecho si no hubiera estado Edward.

Estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos cuando el sonido de su móvil la alertó.

Era una llamada… Y de Edward.

_—Hey, ¿qué haces?_

Bella sonrió y contestó pesadamente.

_— _¡Hey tú! Estaba por dormir hasta que alguien decidió joder mi casi lindo sueño._ —_Refunfuñó.

_—Lo siento… _—Calló por un segundo_—. Nah, mentira, no lo siento; estoy aburrido. —_Bella podía sentir la sonrisa burlona en su rostro mientras hablaba.

_—_Bueno, pues duerme o juega a algo, pero no me jodas a mí_ —_dijo bruscamente. La falta de sueño la estaba afectando.

Esta semana había tenido varios exámenes, y se había quedado hasta tarde en la noche estudiando y eso la había dejado agotada, teniendo en cuenta también su maravillosa tarde con Edward.

_—Bueno, a ver si me cambias el humor; no he hecho nada malo, ¿o sí? _—preguntó sugestivamente_._

—Mmm… no sé, podría haber estado mejor. _—_Jugó con él.

_— ¿En serio? ¿Tú crees eso? _—preguntó Edward fingiendo incredulidad_—. Tus deseos serán cumplidos. La próxima vez te demostraré lo contrario —_aseguró con voz centro palpitó; Edward tenía ese poder, el de excitarla solo con escuchar una palabra con esa voz, y estaba segura de que aquello la llevaría a un camino peligroso, uno que ella quería recorrer, pero a la vez sentía inseguridad, el miedo de que se involucren sentimientos la aterraba, ya que ellos llevarían a conflictos y más conflictos.

_— ¿Bella? —_preguntó al no escuchar respuesta.

Carraspeó. —Sí, sí te estaba escuchando. —Salió de su dilema interior; carraspeó de nuevo—. Y… quiero ver cómo haces eso, Cullen, me encantará. —Para qué negarlo, ya se le había ido el sueño y estaba más que despierta en este momento—. Ahora lo que quiero es tu lengua. Imagínala en mí, tus dedos, tu pene dentro de mí. —Se retorció como un gatito en su cama de solo imaginarlo.

_—Bella… —_Siseó Edward_—. Si no quieres que tome mi auto y vaya hasta allí en este mismo instante, deja de hablar._

—Pero… si tú dijiste mis deseos, yo solo dije algunos de ellos. —Síp, definitivamente esta no era la Bella que conocía, era otra más salvaje, más segura de sí misma.

_—Deja de hablar ya, Isabella —_dijo con un tono de voz más fuerte_._

—Okey okey, solo estaba jugando contigo —contestó con voz ligera. Bella, en su interior, estaba partiéndose de la risa al escucharlo caliente y frustrado.

_—Ríete, escucho la risa en tu voz; pues a mí no me hace ni puta gracia —_dijo serio y enojado_._

Bella se puso seria de repente. — ¿En serio te has enojado? —preguntó con temor, lo último que quería era pelearse por una estupidez.

Al otro lado de la línea no había más que silencio.

—Oye… —Comenzó a explicar, pero una estruendosa risa la cortó.

_— ¡Te la has creído! —_Edward comentó entre risas.

— ¡Edward! —Bramó; en serio se había preocupado.

_—Solo era una broma, tonta _—dijoél lo más tranquilo.

—Pues ahora la que se ha enojado soy yo, imbécil —exclamó enojada cortando la llamada.

¿Quién se creía? ¡Pfff!

Enojada, se acostó y, con la sensación de que olvidaba algo, se sumió al mundo de los sueños rápidamente.

El viernes en la mañana ya se le había olvidado el enojo por completo, el dormir la había ayudado en gran parte.

Se levantó rápidamente, se vistió con unos jeans negros, sus infaltables Converse y una camisa a cuadros roja. Bajó las escaleras hasta la cocina con la misma sensación de la noche anterior, no lo recordaba ¿qué habría olvidado?

Con sorpresa, observó que Charlie estaba a la hora del desayuno. Él estaba sentado en la encimera de la cocina tomando un café.

—Hola —le saludó—. Qué raro verte aquí.

—Hola, Bells. —Levantó la mirada y la observó con sus ojos chocolate, idénticos a los suyos, solo que con esas patas de gallo que lo hacían adorable—. Sí, hoy no tengo que ir a trabajar hasta las diez, así que pensé que podíamos desayunar juntos, a veces siento que te dejo sola mucho tiempo. —Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

—Me gusta estar sola, y en eso me parezco demasiado a ti. Me alegro de que estés aquí, papá. —Sonrió como tonta. En serio le alegraba tenerlo para desayunar; aunque no lo demostrara muy seguido, quería mucho a su padre, lo amaba, y le alegraba mucho pasar tiempo a su lado.

Pasó por su lado, y se sirvió café mientras comía una deliciosa tostada.

—Es agradable tenerte aquí en el desayuno. —Comenzó hablando.

—Sí, a mí también me gusta —dijo—. A partir de ahora intentaré quedarme a desayunar. Oh, por cierto, ya le di de comer a tu gata, andaba merodeando por aquí y, como no sabía qué hacer, le di un poco de pescado que sobró de anoche. —Agregó de lo más tranquilo—. Mira, ahí está —señaló con la cabeza a su pequeña, quien estaba en una de las sillas del comedor.

—Oh, mierda. —Golpeó su frente mentalmente, se había olvidado de ella desde el día anterior en la mañana—. Me había olvidado de Lluvia, ¡gracias!

* * *

**Hola chicas ! Realmente lo siento mucho el retraso, tienen mi permiso de matarme jajaja**

**Han surgido un par de inconvenientes y por eso no he podido actualizar en el momento que les he dicho. El primero, tengo miles de exámenes y me esfuerzo mucho para aprobarlos por lo tanto no me queda tiempo de hacer nada. Segundo, por motivos personales mi adorada amiga y Beta Ivis no podra betear la historia, nena millones de gracias por todo el esfuerzo y dedicación que le has dado a la historia, te adoro!  
**

**Ahora, demosle la bienvenida a Xarito! Ella sera quien betee la historia ahora ! Aunque hemos hablado poco, se que seremos muy buenas amigas ! :D**

******_Gracias a:freckles03, Lovegirl, Loreblue31, nessie siempre de black y Mrs Ruffolo! Por sus reviews, son hermosos. Gracias por sus alertas, favoritos, a las lectoras silenciosas! :)_**

******_No se olviden de dejar comentarios! Me encanta saber lo que piensan, es malo, bueno, lo adoran, lo odian? Diganme! :)_**

******_Noos leemos pronto ! Besitos :*_**

**ReneesmeCC**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Twilight le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Hola ! Aquí les dejo un poquito de mi, espero les guste.**

******Importante: La historia es mía, ha sido registrada en Safe Creative (código: 1306295340494)********, por lo cual queda totalmente prohibida su copia o publicación sin mi ****consentimiento.**

* * *

**Esta historia contiene escenas de contenido sexual. Si no te gusta o eres muy sensible, te recomiendo que no leas.**

* * *

**_Capítulo beteado por Zaida Gutiérrez Verdad Betas FFAD_**

**_www .facebook groups / betasffaddiction_**

**.**

**Carpe Diem.**

Capítulo 13

.

Atontada por mi estupidez tomé a Lluvia y me senté con ella en mi regazo, la acaricié y mimé para enmendar mi olvido, sabía que era un animal, pero me sentía muy conectada con ella.

—¡Lo siento nena! Mamá está muy tonta últimamente —le susurré mientras acariciaba su cabecita, ella respondió con suaves ronroneos.

Luego de un rato divirtiéndome con ella, se escuchó la bocina de un auto, la bocina del auto de Edward para ser más exactos, miré la hora y me di cuenta de que llegaría tarde al colegio si no me apresuraba, así que rápidamente subí las escaleras, busqué mi mochila y bajé nuevamente.

—¡Charlie, me voy! —exclamé ya cerca de la puerta principal—. ¡Cuídate y deja de comer tanta comida chatarra!

—Aja, cuídate tu también —contestó tranquilamente desde la cocina, ignorándome olímpicamente. A veces parecía más un niño que un padre.

Abrí la puerta y me encontré a mi mejor amigo apoyado en su volvo como todo un dios griego, tenía una pequeña bolsa de papel entre sus manos. Vestía unos jeans azules y una camiseta blanca con una camisa gris encima.

—Hey —dijo con una sonrisa cuando me acerqué—, pensé que te gustaría comer unos bollitos de crema antes de ir a clases —mencionó entregándome la bolsa con cierto temor, seguramente recordando que me había enfadado. Lo miré reticente y traté, juro que traté de mantenerme seria, pero me fue imposible. Se me aguó la boca en cuanto vi los bollitos, esta mañana sólo había desayunado una triste tostada y su gesto me pareció de lo más tierno. Una sonrisa escapó de la comisura de mis labios haciendo que él se relajara un poco.

—Trae esas delicias para acá inmediatamente —dije entusiasmada, no tenía caso seguir enfadada por semejante tontería, mis peleas con Edward siempre eran así, se me olvidaba el motivo y también el enfado, en cambio a él le duraba varios días.

Le arrebaté la bolsa y me subí al auto metiendo uno de esos pedacitos de cielo en mi boca, no esperé a que él me abriera la puerta y no me importó si ensuciaba su tapizado de cuero, se lo merecía por ser tan idiota.

Cuando él estaba conduciendo me decidí a hablar.

—Lo hiciste a propósito, sabes que son mis favoritos —dije luego de engullir otro de mis bollitos.

—No lo admitiré frente a ti, pero sí diré que ha funcionado —murmuró mirándome de reojo.

—Sólo para que lo sepas, no te he perdonado, estaba jugando contigo y te lo hice saber rápidamente, en cambio tú me engañaste y casi que te rogué, no es justo —me atraganté con los bollitos en la última palabra, de verdad estaban deliciosos—. Podrías haber comprado café, recuérdalo para la próxima vez.

—Bella, sabes que no puedes estar enojada conmigo ni un día, también sabes que no necesito bollitos y café para que me perdones —dijo muy pagado de sí mismo.

—Eres un engreído —exclamé apuntándole con mi dedo, el sólo rió.

Cuando llegamos al instituto ya había tocado el timbre así que nos apuramos y entramos corriendo a nuestras clases, teníamos historia con el profesor Turner, él era un hombre amargado y le encantaba intimidar a los alumnos. A lo largo de su trayectoria en el colegio -por lo que me había contado Emmet-, había sido reprendido por los directivos porque varias alumnas habían llorado al verse arrinconadas por las preguntas tan complicadas y rebuscadas del profesor. Esta hora me daba miedo, a mí también me intimidaba el hombre, suerte que tenía a Edward que me daba una sonrisa o un apretón de manos en señal de apoyo cada vez que el profesor se dirigía a mí con una pregunta o me hacía pasar a dar un examen oral, nunca sabías cuando te iba a preguntar y sólo Edward sabía cuan nerviosa me ponía.

—Bueno alumnos, hoy repasaremos la clase anterior y después les dictaré unas preguntas —dijo para en seguida continuar hablando.

Bueno, el infierno comenzaba….

.

.

.

_Dios, que día_ pensaba mientras caminaba al lado de Edward y nos dirigíamos a la cafetería para ver a los chicos.

—Hola —saludamos al unísono, ya estábamos en la hora del almuerzo y nos habíamos retrasado un poco en la clase anterior.

—Bella, ¿por qué pareces una cereza? —preguntó Emmett refiriéndose al tono rojizo que tenían mis mejillas. Lo miré mal porque, como había dicho, no es mi día. Primero, había tenido un examen oral en clase de historia y odiaba dar exámenes orales y segundo, había tenido un pequeño intercambio de opiniones con mi profesora de literatura, vieja loca, creía que me iba a decir lo que tenía o no que poner en _mis_ producciones escritas, bufé en mi interior.

Cerré los ojos tratando de calmarme para poder responderle de la mejor manera posible.

—No pasa nada Emm, sólo un pésimo día —le contesté con una pequeña sonrisa, por mas enojada que esté, él no tiene la culpa de mis problemas.

—Ya mejorará, sólo te faltan unas pocas horas y nos vamos —me animó tomándome de la mano, gesto que yo agradecí con un apretón y una sonrisa.

—Chicos —llamó Edward—. ¿Recuerdan que este fin de semana iríamos a acampar? —todos asentimos sin entender a dónde iba con su plática—. Bueno, he pensado en que podríamos ir a la casa de la abuela Lizzie —dijo dándole una significativa mirada a Alice, Elizabeth era su abuela paterna, una viejecita tierna con hermosos ojos azules –parecidos a los de Carlisle- y un impresionante cabello rubio, ella había fallecido hace dos años y había dejado la casa en manos de sus nietos, yo había tenido la oportunidad de conocerla, era una persona realmente adorable y querida por su familia y sabía cuánto le costaba a Alice hablar sobre ella, su muerte la había afectado en demasía—, los señores Biers la han mantenido en perfectas condiciones.

—Yo creo que es una genial idea —murmuró Alice muy animada, aunque sus ojos aparentaban tranquilidad yo sabía cómo se sentía en realidad—. Me encantaría ir, será un fin de semana muy tranquilo.

—Claro, me parece genial, aparte de que me salvas de varios golpes —reí contagiando al resto.

—Bueno, entonces les avisaré a los Biers que iremos para que puedan comprar todo lo necesario para pasar el fin de semana allí —me pregunté que estaba tramando, su sonrisa traviesa lo delataba.

Sonó el timbre y todos nos dirigimos a las aulas nuevamente. Cuando me di cuenta estábamos saliendo de clases, yo me iría con Edward ya que él me había traído.

Estábamos a mitad de camino cuando detuvo el auto y aparcó a un lado de la acera.

—¿Por qué te det…? —no terminé de formular mi pregunta cuando los cálidos y suaves labios de Edward se presionaron firmemente contra los míos. Le devolví el beso moviendo mi boca junto a la suya y tomando sus suaves cabellos, él me tomó de la cintura con ambas manos y me subió a su regazo, la postura era incómoda y apretada, pero no importaba, había cosas mucho más importantes que llamaban mi atención en ese momento. Mordió mi labio inferior haciendo que soltara un jadeo y tironeara fuertemente de su cabello, en respuesta él empezó a acariciar mi espalda por debajo de la blusa, sus manos estaban frías y el contacto con mi piel cálida provocó que una corriente eléctrica recorriera mi vientre, lo besé con más ímpetu, metiendo mi lengua en su boca, explorado cada centímetro. Finalmente se separó de mí, sus ojos brillaban verdes intensos, llenos de deseo.

—Hola —susurró mientras una sonrisa surcaba sus labios (todavía húmedos por nuestros besos) y de un bonito color cereza.—Hola —dije de vuelta llevando mi mano hacia su boca y limpiando la humedad.

—Tenía ganas de besarte, hoy no te he saludado correctamente —murmuró sobre mis dedos.

Saqué mi mano de su boca y la dirigí a sus cabellos, era el lugar favorito de mis manos, Edward llevo sus labios a mi cuello, besando y lamiendo la piel de esa zona.

—Mmmm —gemí por las deliciosas sensaciones—, yo también tenía ganas de besarte, me has vuelto adicta a tus labios —le dije mientras lo separaba de mi cuello para dirigirme al suyo. Paseaba mis labios sobre su piel, en movimientos irregulares, noté cómo se estremecía y sus manos -que habían permanecido en mi cintura- le daban un pequeño apretón a la misma, pronto comencé a besarlo usando mi lengua y dientes, succionando su sabrosa piel, deleitándome con ella. Sus manos se dirigieron a mi trasero, amasándolo y acercándome a él, haciéndome notar su gran erección, pronto sentí cómo mis bragas se humedecían y él ni siquiera me había tocado lo suficiente.

—Cuidado con tu fuerza —dijo refiriéndose a mis succiones—. No quiero que me dejes un chupón, recuerda que no debemos levantar sospechas. —Lo miré a través de mis pestañas sin dejar de besar su barbilla, sus ojos estaban oscuros de la excitación. Sin responderle subí mi cabeza y lo besé en los labios, suavemente, sin profundizar, sino no podría detenerme.

—Okey —dije pasando al asiento del copiloto—, entonces vamos —le alenté, él me miraba como si me hubiera salido una tercera cabeza—. ¿Qué te sucede? —pregunté preocupada.

—¿Por qué has parado? —me contestó con otra pregunta.

—Edward, ambos sabemos que si no paraba no saldríamos del coche hasta mañana y por si no lo sabes, vivo con mi padre, el cual se preocuparía al ver que no llego a casa —dije haciéndole ver lo obvio.

—Tienes razón, lo siento —dijo con fingido arrepentimiento, reacomodándose en el asiento y arrancando el coche.

—Sí claro, yo te creo —dije con sarcasmo y clavándole un codo en las costillas.

Estábamos llegando a casa cuando me acordé de que tenía algo que preguntarle, aparcó el coche y me giré para mirarlo.

—Ahora sí, dime que es lo que estas planeando —dije—, cuando sugeriste ir a casa de tu abuela en vez de acampar no se me pasó tu sonrisa —lo apunté con el dedo aunque había poca probabilidad de que me lo contara.

—¿Yo? —preguntó señalándose—, yo no planeo nada.

—Claro y yo soy Madonna, vivo a ligueros, medias y tacones —ironicé.

—Bueno, eso no estaría mal —contestó acercándose hasta quedar a centímetros de mi rostro, su mirada se volvió fuego líquido nuevamente. Sabía que no me diría nada, lo conocía como la palma de mi mano.

—¿Sabes qué? Lo dejaré pasar, ya me enteraré mañana, es tarde y tengo sueño, no estoy para juegos —lo besé brevemente en los labios para después alejarlo con una mano, salí del auto rápidamente antes de arrepentirme y saltarle encima.

…

La casa de la abuela Lizzie estaba en las afueras de Seattle, cuando los chicos me pasaron a recoger a las ocho de la mañana me despedí de mi hermosa y esponjosa Lluvia, que estaba cada día más grande, y después partimos.

—¡Hola chicos! —saludé, todos me contestaron menos Edward, él estaba en el asiento del copiloto mirando al frente, no habló ni me miró y yo no pude contener el dolor que atravesó mi pecho, me dolía su aislamiento.

Una hora después llegamos a la casa, era de ensueño. Era gigante, la fachada de un hermoso color gris, tenía muchos ventanales y arreglos de hermosas piedras. Era muy moderna, los chicos habían decidido remodelarla, pero manteniendo los muebles y recuerdos importantes.

Tomamos nuestras bolsas y entramos a la casa, cuando lo hicimos nos recibió Victoria Biers, la ama de llaves, ella y su marido Riley -el jardinero- habían trabajado para la familia Cullen durante mucho tiempo, así que cuando murió Lizzie, ellos se quedaron aquí, mantenían la casa en buenas condiciones y la preparaban para cuando los Cullen querían pasar unos días en ella.

—¡Hola niños! —nos saludó Victoria en cuanto cruzamos la puerta—, hace mucho tiempo que no venían por aquí, los hemos echado de menos —dijo dándonos un fuerte abrazo, la viejecita era adorable, tendría unos 60 años y todavía seguía en todas sus facultades.

—Hola señora Biers, ¿cómo ha estado? —pregunté mientras le devolvía el abrazo, ella siempre había sido muy amable conmigo.

—Bien niña, no saben cuánto me alegro de que estén aquí, además eso te lo debería preguntar yo a ti, estás demasiado delgada —me pinchó suavemente un costado.

Los chicos se habían quedado al pendiente de la conversación e intentaban miserablemente ocultar sus sonrisas.

—Y eso va para ustedes también jovencitos, tendré que hacerles mucha comida —dijo con severidad fingida—. Los niños de hoy en día no se alimentan como es debido —suspiró dirigiéndose a la cocina.

—Bueno… —dijo Emmet —creo que deberíamos hacer algo, aún es temprano.

—Primero subiremos a nuestras habitaciones y nos acomodaremos. Luego podríamos salir a recorrer los bosques de los alrededores —sugirió Edward a unos pasos de mí, había estado así de lejos toda la mañana, suspiré.

—¡Sí! —chilló Alice—, dentro de media hora aquí abajo —siguió chillando demandante mientras tomaba de la mano a Jazz y lo arrastraba por las escaleras.

Empecé a subir seguida de cerca por Edward, aún estaba distante, ya luego le preguntaría cual era su problema. Él y yo compartíamos habitación, como las demás parejas, los chicos no habían sospechado nada pues siempre que veníamos aquí lo hacíamos.

Nuestra habitación era hermosa, las paredes grises, los edredones blancos, los detalles en verde manzana y todo combinaba en perfecta sincronía. Tenía dos camas matrimoniales, cada una en un extremo de la habitación, en la pared que daba al patio trasero había un gran ventanal, la vista de este lugar por la noche era preciosa. Cada habitación tenía un baño, el de la nuestra era blanco combinando con el resto de la decoración, con una regadera de cristal y un jacuzzi enorme, yo amaba sumergirme en esa maravilla.

—¿Te sucede algo? —pregunté a Edward, tanteando mi camino, ya me estaba enojando su forma de actuar

—Nada —dijo simplemente, sus ojos eran totalmente inexpresivos.

—Sabes que no te creo, sé que tramas algo, sólo que no me imagino qué —repliqué.

Se encogió de hombros y fue hacia su cama, donde estaban sus maletas para poder sacar su ropa y empezar a guardarla en el armario, su actitud me estaba irritando.

—¡Basta ya! —exclamé acercándome y empujándolo sobre la cama, puse mis piernas a cada lado de las suyas, quedando encima de él a horcajadas encima de él, de modo que no se escapara.

—Ahora me dirás que te pasa para que te comportes así de indiferente conmigo —tomé un poco de su cabello, tirándolo fuerte, quería torturarlo un poco, estuve satisfecha cuando su cabeza se inclinó hacia atrás—, dime —demandé. Repentinamente hizo algo que no esperaba, sonrió, el muy idiota se estaba burlando. —¿De qué demonios te ríes? —pregunté.

—De nada —dijo sonriendo aún más, sus manos -que habían permanecido inmóviles a sus costados- cobraron vida posándose en mi espalda, acercándome a él.

—¿Qué mierda pasa contigo? —pregunté confundida y muy enojada, odiaba enormemente su bipolaridad.

—Sólo quería divertirme contigo, me gusta la cara de cordero degollado que pones cuando te ignoro o cuando te pones morada cuando te enojas, me gusta ver tus expresiones, me divierten —me miraba tranquilamente, mientras explicaba la motivos de su actitud, yo no podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo.

—¿Estás diciendo que has estado tan distante sólo porque querías divertirte?, ¿qué soy?, ¿un jodido payaso? —pregunté incrédula—, no soy un objeto para que vivas burlándote de mí Edward —exclamé un poco más que furiosa—. ¿Eso haces con todas tus amiguitas?, ¿te burlas de ellas? —rebatí desafiante.

—Sabes que eres muy diferente a ellas —me contestó inmediatamente.

—¡Exacto! Soy tu mejor amiga, se supone que debes quererme y respetarme, no burlarte de mí, sea cual sea el tamaño de la burla o el engaño —le grité enojada sin importarme una mierda que los chicos escucharan, esta vez Edward realmente se había pasado—. ¡Lo hiciste también el otro día y ahora esto! Estás en problemas querido Edward, muchos problemas y me las pagarás —le amenacé estampando mis labios contra los suyos de manera salvaje. Mi lengua entró en su boca sin permiso previo, no me importaba lo que él quisiera. Me respondió de igual manera, siguiendo el ritmo perfectamente -sus manos que habían permanecido en mis caderas- bajaron a mi trasero, amasándolo, apretándome a él, haciéndome sentir su creciente erección. Mis manos se dirigieron a su pecho, paseándolas de arriba abajo, acariciando sus bien formados abdominales, moví mis caderas en círculos, frotándome, haciéndolo gemir y a mi jadear, realmente estaba duro y la fricción era deliciosa. Sus manos me apretaron mas fuerte contra él y entonces lo mordí fuerte, clavando mis dientes en su labio inferior, inmediatamente sentí el sabor de su sangre en mi boca.

—¡Auch! —exclamó separándose rápidamente de mi, tocándose los labios en el lugar donde lo había mordido, había un pequeño corte del cual salía abundante sangre—, ¿qué diablos te pasa? —preguntó tocando su labio y haciendo una mueca de dolor al instante.

—Eso te pasa por burlarte de mí, te dije que me iba a vengar, pues ahí tienes —dije levantándome.

Edward se puso de pie en el mismo momento y se dirigió al baño a pasos agigantados, esperé un rato y la culpa empezó a hacer mella en mí, sigilosamente fui hasta el baño y gracias al cielo la puerta estaba abierta. Lo vi parado frente al espejo, llevándose al labio una pequeña bolita de algodón empapado de alcohol, ni bien tocó la herida hizo un gesto de dolor. _Mierda._

Llegué hasta donde estaba él y le arrebaté el algodón de la mano.

—Ven aquí —le dije tomándolo de la mano y llevándolo hacia el retrete, instándolo a sentarse, me miró de mala gana, pero obedeció.

Llevé el algodón nuevamente a su labio, limpiando los restos de sangre que quedaban.

—Puedes ser un verdadero capullo cuando quieras —empecé suavemente—, sólo… No lo hagas conmigo Edward, de ninguna forma —para reafirmar mis palabras apreté un poco el algodón causando que siseara de dolor—, lo siento, realmente lo siento, sólo quería hacerte sufrir un rato, pero no de esta manera, no era mi intención hacerte daño —me miró con sus hermosos ojos color jade.

—Ya, está bien, yo debí haberte hablado —dijo suavemente suspirando, tomó mis manos dándoles un pequeño apretón, conmovida por su gesto, tomé su barbilla y la besé suavemente intentando no tocar demasiado la herida —ven, vamos a recostarnos un rato antes de tener que bajar—. Me llevó hasta su cama y se acostó, palmeando suavemente su costado invitándome a descansar con él, gateando fui hasta su lado, me rodeó con sus brazos y yo me acurruqué, rodeando su cintura con mis brazos y pegando mi rostro a su pecho.

—Te quiero Edward, eres mi mejor amigo y no quiero que nada nos separe, ni siquiera tus estúpidos juegos de niño inmaduro —le dije aspirando su maravilloso aroma.

—Yo tampoco quiero eso Bells, lo siento por ser un _niño inmaduro_ —dijo divertido depositando un suave beso en mi coronilla—, te quiero más —dijo pícaramente pinchándome un costado.

—Nop, yo te quiero más y eso no lo podrás rebatir. ¡Jamás! —exclamé saltando encima de él picando sus costados, para así comenzar una batalla de cosquillas.

.

.

.

Al bajar las escaleras vimos que los chicos ya estaban allí, también noté que todos miraban algo detrás de mí, completamente asombrados.

—¡EDWARD! ¡OH DIOS MÍO! ¿Qué te pasó? —gritó Alice totalmente preocupada al ver el labio de su hermano, inmediatamente me sentí culpable, estaba muy hinchado y de un color rojo bastante oscuro.

—Alice, no es nada —dijo él excusándose patéticamente.

—¿Cómo que nada? ¡Mira como tienes el labio! —exclamó, yo tenía curiosidad por lo que iba a decir, no habíamos hablado sobre ello porque después de la sesión de cosquillas sólo tuvimos tiempo de ordenar nuestras cosas.

—Exageras todo hermanita —murmuró esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, ella sólo lo miró enojada—. Está bien, me he tropezado con la maleta y me he caído sobre la esquina de la cama, Bella me ha curado utilizando las cosas del pequeño botiquín que hay en la habitación —lo repito, que manera tan exquisita de mentir, cada día que pasaba me sorprendía un poco más.

—¿Seguro que estás bien como para hacer algo? —pregunté preocupada.

—Sí Bells, segurísimo —me contestó con la sonrisa aún en el rostro.

Salimos por la puerta principal y nos dirigimos a los bosques que rodeaban la casa, era un lindo ambiente, el día estaba nublado, pero no parecía que fuera a llover, sentí el aire fresco rozar mi cara y el olor de los arboles adentrarse en mis fosas nasales, era algo realmente relajante.

—Hoy iremos a recorrer los bosques y mañana podemos darnos una vuelta por la laguna, es hermosa, solía ir allí cuando era pequeña —recordó Alice mientras nos adentrábamos a la masa de arboles.

—Está bien pequeña, por ahora sólo intenta no caerte, hay muchas raíces atravesándose en el camino —le dijo Jazz con ternura.

Así pasamos el resto del recorrido, los chicos cerciorándose de dónde no debíamos pisar y nosotras admirando el paisaje. Regresamos a la casa ya entrada la tarde, estábamos muertos de hambre, por suerte Victoria nos estaba esperando con la cena hecha.

—¡COMIDA! —gritó Emmet al entrar al comedor y ver la mesa ya puesta. La Sra. Biers, que estaba al lado de la mesa, le golpeó las manos

—No jovencito, no podrás comer nada hasta que te des un buen baño —dijo frunciendo el ceño y con tono de falsa seriedad.

—Sí, mi capitán —contestó Emm haciendo una seña militar, todos rompimos en risas, era una escena graciosa.

—También va para ustedes —dijo apuntándonos con un dedo, todos agachamos la mirada y nos dirigimos a nuestras habitaciones. Luego de lavarnos bien las manos, volvimos al comedor y llenamos nuestros estómagos de la rica comida que cocinó la Sra. Biers, al cabo de un rato nos fuimos a la cama ya que estábamos realmente cansados.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —le pregunté a Edward cuando llegamos a nuestra habitación.

—Bien, ya casi no me duele —contestó buscando su pijama, miré su boca y vi que su labio estaba mucho menos hinchado que en la mañana y sólo un poco más rojo de lo normal.

—Me alegro, no quería lastimarte tanto —murmuré apenada, si no hubiera estado ese _casi _en su respuesta me hubiera sentido un poco mejor.

—Está bien, no es nada —aseguró sacándose la camiseta y el pantalón, de pronto mi pena fue reemplazada por deseo al ver semejante cuerpo cubierto sólo con un bóxer negro—, no sigas culpándote por tonterías Bella —dijo poniéndose su pijama que consistía en un pantalón de yoga, yo le miraba embobada—. Vamos, hoy duermes conmigo. —Se acercó a mí, llevó sus dedos a la orilla de mi blusa y comenzó a sacarla, cuando terminó de hacerlo reaccioné.

—¡Hey! —tomé sus manos deteniendo lo que hacía con mi pantalón—, yo sé desvestirme —le aseguré, no me gustaba que me tratara como a una niña pequeña.

—Sí, ya lo sé, pero lo hago mejor yo, ¿no crees? —preguntó petulante, se soltó de mi agarre y llevó sus manos a mi pantalón, sacándolo como con la camiseta.

—Edward —exclamé frustrada, pero él me ignoró.

Al ver que mi mejor amigo no me hacía caso -y saber que no lo iba a hacer- sólo dejé que continuara, cuando terminó con el pantalón fue hasta mi armario para buscar mi pijama, que eran una camiseta de Coldplay bastante holgada y unos shorts color gris, me lo puso y me levantó sobre sus hombros haciendo que lanzara un pequeño gritito.

—Ahora nos vamos a la cama —dijo dándome una nalgada y dejándome sorprendida.

—¡EDWARD! —grité pegándole en el culo como él había hecho—. ¡Suéltame neandertal! —exclamé removiéndome.

Apagó las luces de la habitación y se dirigió a la cama, abrió las mantas con una sola mano, me tiró sobre ella para luego subirse él también y meternos bajo las mantas, una vez cómodo se abrazó a mi cintura, pasando sus brazos por ella y amoldando cada curva de su cuerpo al mío, ya más calmada enredé mis piernas con las de él y puse mis manos sobre las suyas.

—¿No te parece una noche hermosa? —preguntó bajito acariciando mi cintura.

Mire hacia el gran ventanal, se podía ver perfectamente el cielo lleno de estrellas acompañadas por luna llena, era hermoso, al instante me sentí relajada y protegida en sus brazos.

—Claro que sí, realmente maravilloso —susurré en el mismo tono que él, como respuesta su agarre se afianzo más.

—Hora de dormir, buenas noches cariño —dijo depositando un suave beso en mi mejilla.

—Buenas noches Edward —respondí en un murmullo suave, acomodándome mejor entre sus brazos.

* * *

******_Hola nenas! He vuelto, ya se que quieren matarme ! Me he tardado 2 meses en actualizar Y se que no vale ninguna justificación. Pero les he traído un capitulo largo en compensación. _********_Procurare traer el capi siguiente pronto, ya esta escrito, así que estará aquí lo mas pronto posible! :)_**

******_Tengo varias noticias:_**

******_Primera: He perdido la comunicación con mi beta Xarito, si alguien sabe de ella, por favor díganme! Estoy preocupada! :(_**

******_Segunda: He pensado en hacer un grupo en Facebook, ahí pondré las fechas de actualización y adelantos! Les gustaría eso? :) Déjenme su opinión ! :) _**

******_Tercera: El link de mi Facebook esta en mi perfil y en éste también están imágenes de los capis! Si quieren pásense por ahí, conocerán a Lluvia jajaja!_**

******_Con respecto al capitulo: Ya estamos viendo que a nuestro Ed le falta madurar un poco, verdad?, Y ese profesor maldito, no es ficticio, he sufrido en clases jajajaja. _**

******__****_No saben la alegría que me da abrir mi correo y encontrarme con sus reviews, alertas y favoritos! Se los agradezco de todo corazón, y me alegra que les guste la historia, pongo todo de mi en ella :)_**********

******_Gracias a:freckles03, Lovegirl, Loreblue31, nessie siempre de black, Mrs Ruffolo, SharinPattinson y LAPARRA! Por sus reviews, son maravillosos. Gracias por sus alertas, favoritos, a las lectoras silenciosas! :)_**

******_Dejen sus opiniones! _**

******_Las adoro ! Cariños :*_**

**ReneesmeCC**


End file.
